Monster
by DirectionallyChallengedKenshi
Summary: Coach saw Ellis as an immature, inexperienced nuisance, Nick as some irritating redneck, and Rochelle as a childish, playful, younger brother. But none of them had ever thought of him as a monster... Until CEDA stepped in.
1. Model Alpha

Monster

Coach saw Ellis as an immature, inexperienced nuisance, Nick as some irritating redneck, and Rochelle as a childish, playful friend. But none of them had ever thought of him as a monster... Until CEDA stepped in.

It can be seen as Nellis. It's really just strong friendship and bromance, but whatever. Your choice. There's no blatant love here.

It's ALL from Rochelle's point of view, and its mainly about Ellis.

Not a one-shot, hopefully. Please leave a review if you enjoy this, and you may leave positive feedback or CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. I don't want any flames. Go away if you don't like this sort of thing. I don't want to know your opinion on how stupid this is.

But please, tell me of any mistakes.

Valve owns all of Left 4 Dead 2.

And remember... Karma Charger is always watching. ._.

Monster

One

"Ellis, sweetie? Are you okay?" Ever since CEDA had summoned him out of the quarantine zone and into a private marquee beyond the grounds, he'd been quieter than usual. I thought something was up, and by the dark brooding in Nick and Coach's eyes, it was clear they thought the same.

"Boy," Coach began.

"What?" Ellis snapped, whipping his head round to face the older man. Coach paused for a moment, shock evident in his brown eyes. Even Nick had frozen, lit cigarette smoldering quietly, forgotten between his lips.

"You're not being yourself, honey," I explained cautiously. Ellis narrowed his eyes and pulled his cap lower.

"Whaddya mean?" he growled.

"That's it. You wouldn't normally do that, would you?"

"Ah don' care." Ellis turned his back on us, curling into a ball. His breathing was raspy; a rattling noise deep in his chest. I was worried. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes themselves were empty voids. None of the earlier warmth was shown, only cold stares. I cast my eyes down to the floor.

"I'm going to bed," I announced. Coach and Nick looked at me, startled. Then Nick stubbed his cigarette.

"Me too. Goodnight." He left. Coach cocked his head in question, but left the room without a word. Ellis was left alone with me.

"Ellis... Ellis, honey..." I walked up and kneeled beside him. He looked up at me, eyes glowing orange. Tears streaked his face, and the shadows under his eyes were even more pronounced.

"R-Ro-" he hiccuped.

"What did they do to you?"

"Th-they..." Ellis took a shuddering breath. "They told me tha' th-they would infect me with th'Green Flu, t'see what would happen when they released me b-back here." I was shocked into silence for a moment.

"But... we're immune," I said slowly.

"Ah know... Ah t-told them tha', but they said they'd developed a n-new strain, and Ah'd be Infected... Ah don't want t'be an Infected!" Ellis was clutching at my shirt, fingers digging into my skin. No... they were claws. Claws attached to Ellis' fingertips where his nails were meant to be, sharp ends breaking my yielding skin like paper. I cried out and fell back. He gazed mournfully at me with wide eyes.

"Sweetie-"

"No!" Ellis crouched on the spot. "Ah can't - Ah won't hurt y'all no more. Goodbye, Ro." I stood, frozen, as Ellis leapt off the spot and crashed through a window. Urging my numb legs to move, I stumbled over to the broken glass and clutched the frame, ignoring the cuts on my hands. I stared out into the inky blackness, unable to see anything. Ellis was gone.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

"What happened?" Coach came huffing into the room, pushing the doors aside for Nick, who was following closely. "Where's Ellis?"

"He left out the window," I replied numbly. I flinched when a hand landed solidly on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Nick looking out into the distant shadows, his hand resting lightly on my shoulder, fist clenched in frustration.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"Why what?" I avoided the question. I saw anger flash in his eyes, and then he was in front of me, glass crunching under his feet, and we were falling. I landed hard on the floor, all the breath knocked out of me. Glass cut into my back. Nick's hands were bloody, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Why did he go?" he snapped. "There is a reason, I can see it in your eyes!"

"I..." I sighed. "He was turning."

"What?" Nick stepped back, suddenly noticing all the blood on his palms. Then he looked back at me. "What do you mean by turning?" I wiped my eyes.

"He was turning into a Hunter!" I cried, trembling with the sobs that racked my entire body.

"What?" Nick stepped closed to me. "He what?" he hissed, grabbing my t-shirt and pulling me to my feet.

"Nicolas," Coach warned. Nick spun round, and stared defiantly at the eldest, before walking silently out of the room. I sank to my knees, my tears flowing constantly and hotly.

"I t-tried to get him to st-stay!" I hiccuped. "B-but I-" Coach pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's okay, baby girl, just cry. Don't talk for a while." I did as he said, balled fists around handfuls of his shirt. I sobbed my heart out until his shirt was drenched. He patted my back, soothing me with comforting whispers and murmured reassurances. I heard a clatter and the smashing of glass bottles, swearing and the slurred yelling of Nick, drunk. I cringed, burying my face in Coach's shirt. He hugged me tighter, still whispering. I could feel his pulse through his shirt. It was elevated.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

I opened my eyes blearily. I was lying on a heap of sheets, covered haphazardly with more. I sat up, stretching the cricks out of my neck and limbs. I looked around. The window hadn't been fixed; tape merely strung across the wide gap. Coach was snoring softly in one corner, hand loosely clutching a piece of paper. Nick was in the middle of the floor, an empty alcohol bottle in one hand, puddles of more booze and vomit spaced around. I turned away, disgusted. But my curiosity was sparked when I saw the piece of paper Coach was holding had the all too familiar CEDA logo on it. I crept over, and was reaching out when a torch beam shone into the room. I stood bolt upright like a thief caught in the act. A CEDA worker was standing outside, torch scanning the room as if looking for someone. His light paused for a moment on Nick, so I silently dropped to the floor beside Coach, as if asleep too. The torch passed over us without hesitation. He searched the room for a while longer, then I heard the crackle of a communication radio.

"Model-Alpha Strain-Eight One is missing. I repeat, Model-Alpha Strain-Eight One is missing!" Almost as if a switch had been flicked, floodlights placed systematically around the camp blazed into life. I could hear screams of shock and confusion from the other members of the camp. An alarm began blaring, along with monotonous instructions of what to do.

"Please remain calm and step out of your dormitories. If you see any suspicious activity, alert CEDA immediately. Follow the instructions given to you and evacuate the area in a quiet, orderly way. If you do not follow orders, we will be forced to shoot to kill. We repeat, remain calm..." My head spun. The door was blasted off its hinges and CEDA workers swarmed into the room, hauling a groaning Nick off the floor and roughly shaking Coach awake. He stumbled out of the room. Then I was lifted, and dragged out of the dorm, and the CEDA agents led us away from the screaming, crying residents of the area. Children were wailing for their parents. One small girl ran up to me, clutching my trousers like a lifeline.

"Walk away, kid," growled the CEDA agent holding my left arm in an iron grip. A metal mask with shadowed glass hid his face, and he was wearing impenetrable armor. The child sniffed; she was barely even two years old, tears streaming down her freckled face. The soldier kicked out at her with a steel-tipped boot. She shrieked as she flew off my leg, sprawling into the dust.

"Mommy!" she screamed, before bullets ripped through her scrawny frame. She fell back, tear-filled eyes staring into the sky. I choked on a sob, staggering where I stood as her corpse was trampled by more terrified people. The agent pulled on my arm, and I was dragged onwards, still staring at her crumpled form. Then I was out of the grounds, the steel electrified doors slamming tightly shut behind me. The CEDA agent and I were now surrounded by more agents, dressed identically to the first. They were holding assault rifles, to defend us from any Infected that dared show themselves from the shadows. A Hunter's screech tore the tense silence, landing on an agent. The others carried on, seemingly oblivious to his screams of pain. The Hunter tore at the exposed flesh, bulletproof vest discarded to one side. Slowly getting drenched in blood, it left the dead agent and crept back into the shadows. The others continued until we reached the marquee privately set apart from the public grounds. I was pushed inside, forced to kneel beside Coach and Nick. Coach was now wide awake, and Nick, albeit with bloodshot eyes and a hunched stance, was also alert. I tried not to start crying again.

"Hello, civilians. You can call me Nema." A voice echoed behind us.

"Who-"

"What do you know about Model-Alpha Strain-Eight One?" I turned my head to see a woman standing behind us. Her tumbling locks of blonde hair, angled cheekbones and full red lips gave her the face of a supermodel, but she was wearing bulky armor and clutching a combat shotgun in place of a Gucci handbag. Her steel-tipped toes clicked on the cold iron floor as she walked around us. Her hands, swathed in torn cloth underneath metal panels over her fingertips and palms, were clenched stiffly around the shotgun's handle.

"What do you mean?" Nick rasped.

"Model-Alpha Strain-Eight One was the first successful turning. The Model itself, however, was the one I believe you called Ellis."

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

Please review!


	2. Strain Eight

Monster

Me no own Left 4 Dead 2 x3

Enjoy! Or Karma Charger will get you!

Two

"Called? What's with the past tense?" Nick spoke up. Nema turned to him, lips drawn into a tight smile.

"He is no longer the one you knew," she answered simply. He scowled.

"Let us see him," I begged. She narrowed her eyes.

"No more talking. Blindfold them," she instructed some guards. They nodded, pulling out strips of the cloth similar to the ones on Nema's hands. Then I was blinded, eyes open but seeing only dense caliginosity.

"Hey, stop-" I heard Nick protest, but the dull thud of the butt of a gun connecting with his skull silenced him. I heard him collapse to the floor.

"Nick?" I reached out blindly, then there was searing pain in the back of my head. Then... nothing.

I woke to find myself bound. I wasn't blindfolded, but thick ropes chafed my wrists and ankles. Coach was sitting nearby, and Nick was curled up on the floor, his back to me. His hair was matted with blood at the back. I sat up, my vision swimming as a wave of nausea washing over me. Then the floor shook. Looking around properly, I saw we were in the back of a truck. A window at one end showed the cabin - two CEDA agents conversing quietly in the driver's seats. The dim light flickered.

"Where," I croaked, licking my lips to wet them. "Where are you taking us?" The CEDA agent in the passenger seat turned to me, mask removed like the other beside him. He stared at me with emotionless, black eyes.

"You are being transported to a new camp to be executed," he replied coldly.

"But-" I was about to protest about our innocence, but before I could, a deafening crash sounded and blood splashed all over my clothes. The crushed agent's body was thrown around like a ragdoll in the cabin as the truck shook. Nick's eyes snapped open and he sat up, only to be thrown down again by the vicious turbulence. Red blood stained his suit as the other, still alive agent veered off the track he was following and crashed into a tree. His body was torn in two by a large shard of metal from the engine cover, his eyes widening and blood covering the glass panel separating him from us as his torso was cleanly separated from his legs. The truck flipped, sending us crashing into the ceiling before being flung back down again. My boot connected with Nick's stomach, and he yelled out in pain, but I couldn't reply as I was again thrown against the ceiling. The truck collided with the floor again, and my head snapped back. Then we were rolling, tumbling like clothes in a dryer, limbs tangling with one another. Eventually, the motion stopped, and I lifted my head. Nick was motionless a distance away, blood oozing from a gash in his forehead, but his eyes opened as I watched him. He nodded slowly at me, and I nodded back, before turning to Coach. The older man was cradling a broken wrist, however he seemed unharmed otherwise, save for a few bruises. I stood up in the truck, stooping with the low ceiling, stumbling on an injured ankle. I pushed open the buckled doors. Grabbing the bar that had secured it for defense, and a torch from my pocket, I edged around the truck to the cabin. The door to the driver's seat was swinging open. The agent himself was opening and closing his mouth, his expression surprised as if he hadn't realized what trouble he was in, with his legs attached to his torso with only intestines, glistening in the flickering torchlight. I grabbed his gun, and took a pistol from his holster. He stared at me as I pressed the pistol against his head, and fired. He fell back against the leather seat, dead.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

I sighed, retying my hair, which had become loose while I was in the truck. I stepped away from the cooling corpse of the agent, nudging his legs closer to his top half so it didn't look as creepy. I turned to see Coach limping towards me, his expression grim.

"Now what?" he asked.

"I don't-" A crunch of glass made me stop. Nick emerged from the back of the truck, his suit spattered with blood. Wincing as the glare of my torch caught him in the face, he shielded his eyes and groaned.

"Now what?" He unknowingly echoed Coach, and now they were both looking expectantly at me.

"We need to find out what broke the truck, and killed that agent." I motioned towards the first agent, who had been crushed by the door while speaking to me. The door on his side of the truck was badly buckled, the metal dented as if a huge fist had connected with it.

"No..." I gasped, staggering forwards. "It was a Tank-" As I spoke, a ground-shaking roar erupted from behind us. Spinning around to face the noise, my heartbeat racing erratically, I saw the massive Infected tower over us, fists slamming heavily into the spot where I had been standing just a few seconds before.

"Run!" Nick bellowed, taking off, Coach following behind. I tried to sprint, but I slipped on my injured ankle. The Tank snorted furiously, grabbing my and swinging me into the air. The air was pummeled out of me as I landed solidly on my back, dust flying up in clouds. I clenched my teeth before my bruised ribs were crushed under the grasp of the Infected. I screamed out loud. There was a screech, ringing in my ears. A Hunter's call! I shook my head as I was thrown to the ground. Looking up blearily, my vision swimming, I saw a dark shape scratching furiously at the huge beast. The Tank - at least four times its size - lumbered around, thick arms swinging to attack the creature clinging to its back. Then gunfire burst into its tuneless song behind me, and Nick stepped forwards, holding a discarded assault rifle. One of the agents must've dropped it, and the Tank fell to its knees, roaring one last cry before slumping forwards. The smaller creature fell off backwards, creeping back from us warily.

"Who are you?" I called anxiously. It was standing on all fours, like a Hunter, but its clothes looked different. Instead of the hooded sweatshirt and trousers, this was wearing a t-shirt, rolled down coveralls and a cap... It was Ellis!

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

Please? Pretty please? REVIEWS ARE MAH FOOD DO YE WANT MEH T'STARVE?!


	3. Number One

Monster

I still don't own Left 4 Dead 2. D:

Review for free mini Hunter pets!

Review Corner-

gagoze: *eats review seasonings* Thanks for your support! I agree, Hunter!Ellis is awesome!

Harry-Flashman: NAILED IT! *PewDiePie reference* Yeah, I'm sorry... I didn't make it too clear, did I? I'll try!

Three

Ellis' eyes were glowing pale orange, once scabbed-over scratches around them freshly open and bleeding. He growled warningly.

"Ellis!" I gasped, tears of happiness spilling over. He blinked, then stood like a normal person.

"Ro?" he rasped, obviously unsure about speech. "Ro!" He dove forwards, claws catching on my shirt, hugging me tightly.

"Ellis?" Nick dropped the gun, jogging over to us. Coach walked up behind him.

"Boy, that ain't you, is it?" Coach was dubious, his dark eyes staring suspiciously at Ellis' own orange ones.

"Y-yeah..." Ellis was standing strangely, favoring his left leg, one arm wrapped around his stomach. Blood was thick on his torso, his tee glistening a dark red, almost black in the dim light.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Ellis replied distantly. I cocked my head in question.

"Who's blood is that?" I pointed at the crimson liquid staining his clothes.

"Oh, this? It's th'Tank's," Ellis answered casually, not meeting my eyes. I decided to take the matter up later, when we were safe.

"Where do we go?" Nick spoke up, breaking the tense silence.

"Uh, do we need t'go back where we came from? Or did somethin' happen which made y'all leave?" Ellis asked.

"We can't return," Nick snapped.

"What? Why?" Ellis was confused.

"Because we were nearly killed back there, sweetie, and we all will if we return. They're also looking for you," I added. Ellis' head swiveled so he was looking at me. There was some sort of raw, almost hunted look flickering in his eyes. My eyebrows knitted together.

"Why?" His voice was hoarse.

"I don't know, something about 'Alpha Strain One', or something..." I trailed off to think.

"Model-Alpha Strain-Eight One?" Ellis whispered. I nodded. His eyes darkened more, and they now looked deeply disturbed; haunted, even. I shot looks at Nick and Coach. They saw and nodded, registering my plea, and began speaking.

"Ah'm hungry." Ellis looked up at Coach, who had spoken. Nick glared at him, unsure of how to answer.

"Uh... Let's go find some food...?" he falteringly continued Coach's statement. Ellis seemed happy enough, and followed as we began moving slowly through the night.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

I couldn't stop worrying about Ellis. He limped with every step, and his arm was still held tightly around his stomach.

"Here," Coach called, beckoning to us from a lit cabin. "The door's reinforced, and there's food, too. Let's go!" We hurried in, and he barred the door securely behind us.

"How did we get here?" Nick panted.

"What... do you mean?" I gave a wheezy reply.

"As in... here," Nick paused, searching for words to use. "Where are we? It's not like CEDA took us back to the camp." I slid down the wall, wiping my forehead. The humid heat made it worse; my clothes stuck to my skin, making me uncomfortable. Ellis flopped down like a dog, panting heavily. He dropped his head down, and closed his eyes. Within seconds, his breathing had slowed and he was asleep. Coach was preparing food nearby, and Nick had found a broken coffee machine and was attempting to revive it. I crawled over to Ellis. Lifting his arm off his stomach, I wiped the blood off the limb with a rag. There were no cuts on the skin there. I frowned, moving my gaze to his shirt, which was dark with blood over his stomach. I gingerly lifted the once-yellow shirt hem, eyes widening when I saw the source of the bleeding. Bullet holes riddled his stomach, and judging by the lack of blood at his back, they were still inside him somewhere. I cried out. Nick paused from what he was doing to look at me. Coach stopped adding sauces to the meat he was preparing.

"Guys...!" My voice rose in pitch as I began to panic. The two men stepped towards me, concerned.

"Ro?" Nick cocked his head. "Are you alright?" I shook my head numbly, raising one shaking hand to point at Ellis' curled form.

"H-he's been shot," I stammered, "I don't know what by..." Nick froze.

"It was me," he gasped, his face taking on a ghostly pallor. I turned to him, shocked.

"What?" I hissed, more confused than angry. "Why would you-"

"Look, it was an accident!" Nick snapped, running his ring-adorned hands through his hair. "I didn't do it on purpose - it must've been when I was shooting that Tank. I'm sorry."

"Tank," I echoed quietly.

"Baby girl," Coach's deep voice comforted my frantic thoughts.

"I- I don't-" I stuttered, but Coach pulled me in for a hug and patted my back soothingly. I would've been comforted if it weren't for the fact that Nick was standing over Ellis with a look if pure grief, as if the kid was already dead. Maybe he was. I just didn't know.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

"C'mon. Lets find a med kit and heal the young'un," Coach suggested. I nodded tearfully, avoided Nick's gaze. He'd apologized already, but for some reason I couldn't forgive him. Why couldn't he have aimed better? I shook my head, knowing it wasn't his fault. If the Tank hadn't been there, we would all be fine... But, then again, Ellis wouldn't have found us either.

"Where are we, anyway?" Nick's voice sounded hoarse.

"Well, we're in a swamp," Coach began. "We're in the south of Savannah. Near South Carolina, in fact. The Savannah River is only a mile or two away, there might be a boat we can take to escape.

"We don't have much time; what with the young'un in this condition and CEDA searching for us. We have to go now. Are y'all ready?"

"Yeah," Nick answered immediately. I looked down at my boots; at the thick brown mud caked onto the soles. I didn't want to get covered in mud. But then I looked at Ellis; curled up, shivering and bleeding to death, and I was determined. I looked up at Coach, a new fire burning in my eyes. I was ready.

"Let's go."


	4. From Bad to Worse

Monster

Review Corner-

macabre-fantasies: Wow! I give a huge thanks to you! You helped me with ideas for the chapter, thanks! I give you credit! :D

Lucky duck: Yes! I can eat again! Sure, I'll add in a Keith story, but I'll also add in one I made myself, so it's not copying the game too much.

Guest: Here's the chapter :D

wolfeatzombie: Well, if you follow this, you'll find the ending soon enough! It's a pity you're a guest reviewer though, so I can't send you a PM in thanks. I'll say it here. Thanks for your support!

Four

I held my breath as I waded through thick peat, the boggy mixture reaching my thighs. Coach battled onwards before me, Ellis limp in his arms, but Nick was still at the swamp's edge. I moved back to him, his cologne masking the stench of rotting leaf matter. He was staring at the mud.

"Come on, Nick," I encouraged, "I'll get a new suit when we reach a town, okay?" He stared at me.

"No you won't." He turned his back on me, huffing like a petulant child. I frowned.

"At least I'm trying!" I snapped. He turned to me, shocked by my sudden outburst, but I was too inexplicably angry to stop now.

"Ro-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Don't 'Ro' me! I'm not some puppy! I trying to get a dying kid to safety - a dying kid who's in that condition because of you!" Nick's reply died in his throat as I said the last sentence. My eyes widened - I'd gone too far. "Nick-"

"No," he snapped. "You think I don't feel that way? I feel bad too! Just because I hate the kid it doesn't mean I want him dead!" I swallowed thickly, biting back tears.

"Nick, please-"

"No. Just carry on. Go on," he snapped. "Or are you too scared?" His features twisted into a sneer, but his eyes were sad; clouded with pain. I turned to leave. There was nothing more to say to him.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

I pulled my legs through the thick bog, ignoring the sticky peat that soaked my jeans and filled my boots. Looking up at the trees, a faint most covered everything, but in the distance I could see the skyline of a city. Shaking my head at the distant location, I battled on. By the time I reached the end of the swamp, Coach had already left the mud and was on his way across the clearing, towards the river. Sighing with exhaustion, I began following. Freezing as a yell sounded behind me, I turned on my heel to see Nick - lying face down in the mud, sinking quickly. His arms were already submerged. I ran towards him, and cried out as a sticky appendage wrapped around me - a Smoker's tongue. As I was dragged towards the tumor-covered Infected, I heard a loud roar shake the forest. All the ravens and crows erupted into the air, disturbed, shrieks almost drowning out the sound of an incoming Tank. Eyes rolling in fear, I squirmed in the grip of the Smoker, but it was useless. Then I was faced with a huge wall of muscle, sweat beading the sinewy skin, sunken eyes glaring at me. One huge fist raised, the Tank snorted, a gust of hot, putrid air blasting my face. Then it's extremity crashed down, and the Smoker released me, stumbling back. I staggered back, clutching one broken arm. I pulled the tongue from my waist and began to run. Nimbly dodging the Tank's blows, I crouched beside Nick.

"Nick!" I hissed, shaking his shoulders. He was out cold. Looping one mud-caked arm around my shoulders, I dragged him forwards, focusing on what I thought his response would be when he realized how muddy he was, instead of the tremors in the ground as the Tank got nearer. I screamed as a mossy rock shattered beside me, shrapnel-like shards showering me as it broke. Nick stirred. I allowed myself a moment to recover, before continuing on. I was almost at the edge of the swamp when a fist smashed into my back, and I fell forwards; dropping Nick as I barreled into a tree. I heard Coach's yell.

"N-no, boy-" He was cut off by something unseen, and I was too busy to go look. Nick groaned as the Tank lifted him into the air.

"Over here!" I jumped up, waving my arms and yelling. The Tank turned, a threatening growl tumbling in its throat. I stepped back as it took thunder-like footsteps towards me, bellowing in rage. A glint of silver caught my eye, and I bent down. It was Nick's discarded shotgun! Lifting the heavy gun, I opened fire onto the Tank's chest. It roared in pain and fury, lifted its giant fists to crush me into the peat. But I stepped back, never ceasing fire, and the Tank fell to its knees, its last roar dying in its throat as it fell. It lay still. Coach came running over the bank, looking worried.

"Y'all, you better come quick, the young'un-"

"Stop!" Nick spat. "I didn't see you helping back there! Who died and made you a stupid coward?" Coach froze. Then, quietly, he spoke,

"Nobody died. But Ellis will."

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

I staggered backwards.

"What?" My voice was hoarse with the effort of stopping tears from being shed. My stomach clenched.

"He... I don't think he'll last much longer," Coach confessed. "He's bleeding out, and he's got a fever. I don't think he'll survive until we make it to another evacuation zone, and even if we do, who's to say he won't be immediately killed by soldiers there?"

"I..." I didn't know what to say. A hot, acidic feeling erupted at the back of my throat, and I bent over, emptying the decimated contents of my stomach.

"Ro!" Coach gasped, jogging to my side. He pulled strands of hair out of the way, and patted my back soothingly. I closed my mouth, shivering. The sour taste remained in my mouth, on my tongue, and I thankfully accepted a flask of water from Coach. Wiping my mouth, I swallowed down gulps of the fresh, clear liquid, then put the flask back in Coach's rucksack.

"Let's get Ellis." I was determined. Stepping over the grassy bank at the edge of the swamp, I ran towards a crumpled form on the ground. "Ellis!"

"Ro...?" Ellis murmured, opening his bloody eyes with effort. "You-" He broke off into a coughing fit, blood spattering the dirt, body weakly convulsing as his strength was sapped by such a simple task. I bit my lip, blinking back tears.

"Overalls-" Nick began, but I flashed him an angry look and he fell silent. Nobody wanted to hear his barbed comments at this moment in time.

"Sweetie? Honey, look at me, baby, its okay, come on..." Ellis didn't move. Sobbing, I scrabbled at his shirt, pressing my ear to his chest. I was met with a weak, palpitating pulse - weak but still there. Breathing a sigh of relief, I looked up at Coach and Nick, who were standing in silence behind me.

"He's still alive, but barely. We have to move!" Coach scooped up the limp figure in his muscular arms, and Nick got laboriously to his feet. I saw him limping out of the corner of my eye.

"Nick?" Coach had seen him too.

"What?" Nick snapped.

"Your leg, son," Coach remarked pointedly. "You gonna splint it?" When I looked closer, indeed I could see that Nick's leg was broken; I'd assumed the blood stains were from Infected, but, as Nick lifted the hem of his left trouser leg, I saw a bone - stark white against red blood and tanned skin.

"Shit."


	5. Taking the Risk

Monster

I really want another review cookie.

Please review. ;)

Review Corner-

Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness: Yay! I got a box of love cookies! :D

gNatfan: Don't worry, it's a good idea, I'll use it! Thanks!

macabre-fantasies: Yeah, I liked the description too, and thanks for another review! :)

Five

I bit my lip. Coach was marching on ahead, with Ellis unconscious in his arms, but Nick was lagging behind. We had bandaged his leg as best we could, but without an experienced doctor there was no way we could fix the wound. It had been three days since the Tank had attacked. Nick was pale; sweat running down his face, his broken leg trembling when he laid weight on it. I stood by him, one of his arms slung around my shoulders.

"Look!" I glanced up. Coach was using his elbow to point something out. Following his motions, I made out small lights, shining through the dense, silhouetted branches of the bare trees ahead.

"People!" I gasped, a broad smile covering my face despite our predicament. Even Nick managed a shaky laugh. We moved faster; navigating through the dense forests and swamps quicker than before, until the lights were only a hundred yards away, up a hill. Nick limped ahead, alone. I ran forwards and reached the lights. They were the headlights of a jeep - and there were people inside.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

Sobbing with relief, I knocked on the dashboard. The four people inside seemed to be in deep conversation, but when my knuckles came into contact with the glass they swung round to face me. Their eyes were the cold, emotionless voids that were the eyes of CEDA agents - or Infected. I stepped back, now unsure. Then the men kicked the jeep's doors open with steel-tipped boots, standard-issue army assault rifles held steadily in their gloves hands. Their faces were covered in masks, goggles lifted onto helmets on their heads, and it was impossible to identify who they were - if I knew them. I certainly didn't. Their sights were trained on the floor, however, instead of on me, and I stepped forwards again. Their eyes followed me.

"Hello? We need your help, we have injured-" I began to speak when they stayed staring at me in silence.

"We can't help you." One of the men, a tall, broad-shouldered man, spoke. I paused and gave him a hard look. He returned it with his cold gray eyes.

"Why?" I used my commanding, journalist voice, but instead if shuffling and mumbling like a civilian, he remained silent. I waited a few moments for a reply, and when I didn't get one, I stepped even closer. None of the men moved. Moving close enough to hear their breath, I saw that their eyes weren't emotionless with hostility - they were haunted. Dark with fear. Swallowing, I reached out and lowered the mask of one soldier. He flinched at my touch - something a strong man shouldn't do. When his face was revealed, he did nothing to bring the mask back up; he just stood still, cold breath sending clouds of mist into the cool night air. I frowned.

"Please leave us," he begged suddenly, his voice trembling.

"Why?" I repeated the same question from earlier. He shook his head. I shook my head too, my hair bobbing with the motion, and they all turned their blank gazes upon me. I pulled the soldier's mask back up, stepping in front of all four of them.

"Look, woman, we don't know you. Leave us, or we'll shoot you and your companions." I turned to the tallest soldier, who had spoken. His gaze was fixed on something behind me. Turning, I saw Coach rising over the hilltop, Ellis still asleep in his arms, Nick hobbling slowly behind.

"We don't need more injured," spat one soldier; a stocky man with pale green eyes. The others turned to him.

"What do you mean?" The tallest man seemed confused, and I was bewildered. The green eyes of the soldier widened, and he shrank back. The scared soldier from before stared at him with wide blue eyes, and the last man, a leanly-built man with piercing green eyes, growled,

"David. Tell us what you meant!" The soldier called David shook his head defiantly, composure regained.

"I refuse, Stephen. No!" he snapped. He turned to the scared soldier. "Come on, Chris, you can't force me. Remember?" Chris shrank back, clearly uncomfortable with the attention.

"I don't want to take sides," he mumbled. David spat a curse, them turned to the tallest soldier, who glared at him with angry gray eyes.

"Pete-"

"Save it," Pete snapped. "Tell us, or I'll put a bullet through your skull."

"It would be better to," David snarled through clenched teeth, but as he spoke, he lowered one hand to his shirt hem. He wrenched the coarse fabric back with one tug. He revealed a tattoo - an inscription on his skin. It read,

'Model-Omega Strain-Nine Three'.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

I heard Ellis gasp behind me. I turned to see him lifting the hem of his shirt, and, to my surprise and confusion, there were similar words inked onto his hip - Model-Alpha Strain-Eight One. The soldiers were equally as shocked as Coach, Nick and I.

"Son of a bitch!" Pete spat, and before I knew what was happening, there were gunshots and David was on the floor, blood oozing from bullet holes in his head. Chris yanked down his mask, falling to his knees and immediately throwing up onto the dirt beside David's corpse. Nick swore behind me, and I heard Ellis snarl. I spun and lifted my arms, but he was a shadow, darting past my outstretched limbs onto Pete. The soldier wasn't ready for the attack, and he fell to the ground silently as Ellis collided with him. His gray eyes were wide with shock, and his teammates stood stationary as Ellis' claws ripped open his stomach. A scream burst from his throat, and I stumbled back, covering my ears. He began thrashing around, eyes rolling, mouth foaming, screaming. And still Ellis tore. Soon, his shrieks died down, leaving a sick gurgling as his entrails were scattered. Blood surrounded him in a crimson pool. Chris still kneeled, petrified, and Stephen had run into the forest. Then there was silence. Any chances we had of adequate help was now gone.


	6. Crash Course

Monster

Nomma nom nom nom nomma nom nom.

Reviews are mah food.

I'm uploading two chapters at once; I was in London for two days. Sorry for the delay! Thanks if you waited!

Six

I stood, breathing heavily, my hands clenched into fists at my sides.

"We can still take their truck!" Ellis stood up from the floor, a smile plastered on his features. Blood soaked his already stained shirt, and the crimson liquid streamed down his coveralls. Blood was even dripping from the brim of his hat. His chest was heaving, and although he was smiling, the warmth didn't reach his eyes. They were as cold and fearful as the soldiers'. Suddenly remembering Chris, I looked down to where the man had been last. He was curled up on the floor, still and cold. Rolling him over, I saw his eyes, blank and unseeing, and his face was flushed. One hand was clutching his chest, and his features were contorted.

"Heart attack," Coach confirmed quietly. I nodded silently.

"Where'd the coward go?" I wondered. Looking up, there was no sign of Stephen. Faint howls in the distance led us to believe that he had been caught by an Infected. Looking at the horizon, I saw the first amber light edging over the land, disturbing the plum darkness of dusk.

"Who cares," Nick growled. "Let's look for supplies and escape in the truck." I walked round to the back of the jeep, pulling the doors open. Ammunition spilled from the open doors, and guns toppled out onto the spare shells. Med kits were nearly lined up behind, and there was a cardboard box wedged in beside them. Upon opening the box, I discovered a dozen pots of pills and several adrenaline shots. In the back seats of the jeep, there was a single box stuffed with pipe-bombs and unused molotovs, and several jars of Boomer bile were crammed into the glove box. If we squashed all the supplies together into the small spaces, we could just fit us all into the jeep.

"There's everything!" Coach was in heaven. He had found a box of stale donuts, a can of soda and a coupon for Burger Tank. He didn't seem to notice that it was expired.

"Let's go, y'all!" Ellis called, almost bouncing with joy in the driver's seat. Nick clambered stiffly into the back seat, and Coach squashed up next to him, still reading the small print on the coupon. I slipped into the front passenger seat, relishing the relief from the cool, supple leather instead of hard dirt and concrete. The engine rumbled into life, and Ellis began reversing onto a dirt track.

"Where does this lead?" I asked, squinting through the darkness.

"Ah remember. It leads to a farm Keith grew up in." Ellis turned his gaze to me. "Ah ever tell you 'bout th'time my buddy Keith tried makin' a rodeo club outta pigs? Yeah, people didn' see much poin', so he had t'go and prove it worked, right? So, he got a pig, an'-"

"Ellis? Is this the best time?" Nick murmured. His eyes were closed, and his head lolled against Coach's shoulder. I frowned as I saw the dark circles under his eyes and his blood-stained trouser leg and bandages. Ellis fell silent, and he began pulling out onto the road.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

We drove on in silence. I stared out the window; at the sitting or standing Common Infected, and one or twice I saw a Witch, sitting alone in the shadows. When the truck became stuffy, I opened the window, and we all froze as we heard the ominous sobbing of a Wandering Witch. Ellis braked, and the tires screeched as we stopped on the dirt road. Clouds of dust plumed into the air. Cautiously looking around, I took a sniper rifle and stepped out of the car. The Witch's cries were close, and the hairs stood up on my arms and neck when I saw her. She was standing a few meters off the road, clawed hands covering her face, but I could see the all-too familiar orange eyes burning with sorrow through strands of her pale hair.

"See anythin'?" Ellis whispered. I turned to speak to him, and stumbled back when I realized he was right behind me. What cared me more, though, was the color of his eyes. They were as orange as the Witch's, though perhaps less tear-filled. He looked back at me, oblivious. I shook my head. A trick of the light... Wasn't it? Turning back to the Witch, I saw her staggering up to the road, unsteady steps taking her ever closer to us. I lifted the rifle with steady hands. They weren't shaking as they had when I'd first seen a Witch. Aiming carefully, I lined up the gun's sights with the Witch's head, and fired. The Witch screeched, and spun, blood dripping from a new hole in her temple. I cursed, almost tripping over myself as I tried to run. I dropped the gun, and ran, but before the Witch caught me I heard new gunshots. The Witch's screams faded, and I looked back at the jeep. Nick was holding the rifle, looking down at the Witch's body.

"She seriously sounds like my ex-wife," he spat, disgusted. "Moany bitch." I gave a shaky laugh, running a shaking hand through my hair.

"Let's keep going," I suggested. Nick and Ellis nodded, climbing back into the car. The engine rumbled into life, and we started heading towards the farm again. We were traveling in silence again - well, nearly. Ellis kept drumming his fingertips on the steering wheel, Nick groaned in his sleep and Coach was drinking soda. Ellis' beating of the wheel got more insistent; I noticed that his knees were bouncing up and down on the accelerator, and his chest was heaving. Reaching over to him, I felt his racing pulse and burning forehead. He had a fever - whether it was from his temperature or the glittering in his eyes, and I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Guys, Ellis-" Before I could finish my warning, Ellis' head lolled and he slumped against the window. His hands slipped off the steering wheel, and we began drifting, skidding down the dirt track. I screamed as the windshield shattered; smashed by the debris of fences being crushed under the wheels of the uncontrollable jeep. Then there was a log, and we were flipping, upside-down in the air. Coach hit the ceiling, grunting with pain, and Nick woke from the incessant shaking.

"What the f- Ellis, you moron!" he shouted. "Ro, get the steering wheel!" I blinked and nodded, gripping the dashboard as we landed back on solid ground. I reached across Ellis' limp form, and grabbed the insanely spinning steering wheel. Pulling with all my strength against the spinning, the truck began driving straight again. Then Ellis' foot slipped off the accelerator, and we rolled to a halt. The car was silent, save for our shallow breaths. Ellis' eyes were tightly shut, and he let out a pained whimper through his pale lips.

"Get out!" Nick yelled, reaching across Coach to open the door. He pushed the older man out before rolling out himself. "The bonnet's smoking - it's going to explode!"


	7. Keeping it Together

Monster

Yay! The seventh chapter already! I'm not sure how many there will be... I kinda just make it up as I go along. Feel free to make suggestions! But no OCs, I'm scared they'll end up Mary-Sues. So I'll kill any OCs - like David, Stephen, Chris and Pete, remember? Oh, and Nema will die. I'm really scared she's a Mary Sue, but I made her annoyingly perfect and beautiful so her death would make people enjoy it more. Please don't flame about her. I'm killing her, I promise!

This was the longest AN ever! I'll get on with the fanfic chapter now.

Please review! 3

Review Corner-

Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness: *picks up box of cookies and eats* YES. Thanks!

I keep forgetting disclaimers! I don't own Left 4 Dead 2!

Seven

I threw myself out of the car, and I saw Coach dragging Ellis from the car before everything flashed white. I felt searing pain and heat, and I rolled further away. Looking up at the jeep, I saw flames rising up into the sky, our supplies burning with the truck. I could hear shells ricocheting off the truck's inner walls, and I didn't dare risk going back to get some out before they exploded. So I waited.

After an hour, the clanging of bullets stopped, so I stood up and walked round to the back of the jeep. Opening the doors, I saw the remains of what we thought we had; for a short while anyway. The guns were blackened, and what little anmo there was left, I took. A few rifles still worked. Looking into the charred remnants of the cardboard boxes, the molotovs were unharmed, and so were the pipe bombs and Boomer bile jars. I sighed with relief, and loaded them into a rucksack that was miraculously unharmed. Passing guns to Nick and Coach, I picked up one for me and the last member of the group, who was stirring. He sat up, rubbing his head.

"What happened?" he groaned. "Ah-"

"No, it's not 'what happened', dumbshit, it's what the hell was that?" Nick cut him off. "You nearly got us all killed, you moron!" He paused, taking a deep breath, face reddening with fury. Ellis tried to calm him down.

"Ah didn' mean t'drive off th'road-"

"I hope you didn't! If you did mean to, you would be a suicidal bastard who tried to get three other innocent people killed! You idiot!" Ellis fell silent, orange eyes staring at the floor like a guilty child. He seemed to be fighting for the right words to say.

"Ah'm sorry, Nick," he choked out eventually. Nick rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disgust.

"That's it. An apology. When you nearly got us all fucking killed!"

"Hey, now, son, calm down," Coach cut in. "He knows he did wrong, but we need to find out why he passed out."

"Because he's a moron. Who falls asleep driving?" Nick snarled. Coach raised a hand for silence.

"Nick-" Nick ignored my additional warning, and continued ranting.

"I mean, how stupid can you be? Just get out of this group, we don't need you. You're just another useless mouth to feed!" Nick fell into silence, chest heaving, eyes gleaming with madness. He was past reason. Coach looked horrified, and Ellis had curled up into a small ball on the floor.

"Nicolas!" Coach bellowed. Nick stayed staring at Ellis for a moment, before swinging his head to gaze at Coach. For the first time, he looked utterly defeated; eyes glazed with regret. But then Ellis whimpered, and his face hardened. He turned back to the youngest member of the group. He lifted his foot, and sent a kick into the injured mechanic's side. Ellis rolled over, his eyes open. Tears streamed down his bloody cheeks, but he stood up to face the irate conman. Nick didn't react to the strong emotion. I was disturbed by the cold indifference in his eyes; almost like a CEDA agent. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a new voice, speaking from the shadows.

"Well, well. I guess you haven't fared as well as you thought you would."

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

I knew the voice. It was Nema, the cruel woman who started all of this. Ellis growled, but he paced like a captive animal; on all fours, and made no move to attack her like he had with Pete. She smirked, her pink lips turning up in an almost coy movement.

"No answers, kiddies?" Her voice was laced with a condescending tone. Coach raised an eyebrow.

"Jes' how old are you, girl?" He seemed to have hit a sore spot; Nema's calm mask broke as she sent him a furious look. Then she composed herself.

"It's Miss, or Ma'am to you," she retorted, avoiding his question.

"How old are you, girl?" Coach repeated stubbornly.

"I am twenty-eight," she replied, through gritted teeth. Her eyes were clouded with malice and hatred.

"Why did you call us 'kiddies', then, girl? Ah'm sixteen years older than you, Nicolas here is also older, and Ro here is the same age. Only the young'un is younger than you."

"I don't care." Nema was furious, although I could tell she was battling to hide her anger. She failed. Suddenly her eyes were flashing, and she was spitting and screaming words at us, her hair falling from its intricate topknot. We only noticed how unkempt she was; with muddy, torn clothes and no weapons. Taking an even closer inspection, we could tell she was alone - and insane. She was screaming nonsensical words, random phrases that made no sense. Coach lifted his shotgun as she staggered near.

"No closer, girl, or Ah'll shoot you." She didn't seem to notice, and there were gunshots. Then... silence.

A pool of blood spread around Nema's corpse. Her eyes were blank now, no more of the earlier madness evident, and Coach was breathing heavily. His hands were steady, though, and Ellis crept up behind him. There was some sort of predatory gleam in his orange eyes, as he kneeled beside Nema's corpse. He dipped his head onto her neck, and at first I thought he was listening or feeling for a pulse. But, after ten minutes, I got the feeling something was wrong. Sitting beside him, I tapped his shoulder, and he swung his head round to look at me. His mouth was surrounded with blood, and as I watched he bent his head back down to continue drinking the blood from Nema's cooling body.

I screamed.


	8. Don't Panic

Monster

Another chapter! You know, now I have more free time, I write at least one chapter a day, so expect more updates. I do have some things on, so there may be little day-long delays, but please be patient!

Oh, and I'm writing this latest chapter while I'm going to Thorpe Park. I can't wait to go on the Saw ride! :D

(Okay, these sentences here are written after Thorpe Park. I have to say, the Saw ride wasn't as interesting as I thought, but I managed to go on The Swarm twice, Stealth, Nemesis Inferno, Rush, Detonator and blah... I'm sure you don't care.)

But seriously, I'm writing as quick as I can.

I'd love some reviews... Please?

Review Corner-

Nope. None for once. I'm alone... D:

I still don't own Left 4 Dead 2. If I did, you wouldn't be reading this fanfiction. And the chapter name - Don't Panic - is a song by Coldplay. I don't even know what the song sounds like, I just thought it would suit the chapter. Oops.

Another long AN, sorry. XC

Eight

Staggering back to Coach, I couldn't find the right words to describe what I'd just witnessed. The older man caught me gently, and pulled me close, watching Ellis with wary brown eyes. Nick, who was still standing behind us, stepped awkwardly forwards with his broken leg. His face was dark with hatred, and I knew what

"Shoot him."

"What?" Coach couldn't believe what he's heard Nick say; he'd obviously thought of something else. Nick stared at him, impassive.

"I said shoot him," he repeated bluntly. I shook my head, wriggling from Coach's grasp and stepping in front of Ellis.

"No." I brought my arms up like outstretched wings, using them to shield the youngest group member. Nick's gaze went dark. He lifted his rifle, and aimed it at me. I heard Coach's breath catch in his throat.

"Nick-" I began, trying to keep my voice level. To my disgust, it came out squeaky and trembling, like a scared little girl's. But that's really what I was.

"Move, sweetheart, or I'll shoot you both, I swear to whatever god is listening to us in this godforsaken world," Nick snarled. I could tell he was telling the truth, but still I didn't move. Nick held his gun still for a few more heartbeats, then lowered it, defeated.

"I guess there are no gods left to swear to, Nick," I whispered. The conman in question didn't reply. He turned his head away, and Coach rushed forwards to gather me in his arms.

"Don't ever do anythin' that stupid again, girl, or else," he threatened, but there were glimmers of relief in his liquid-brown eyes, and I could tell he was only glad I was still alive. But there was still bad blood between our group members, and I couldn't give the answer Coach wanted - needed - to hear.

"I can't promise as long as there's distrust among Ellis and Nick," I replied sadly, and I knew Coach agreed; from his silence. I moved towards Ellis, who was still crouched over Nema's corpse.

"Sweetie?" I called anxiously. He turned to me slowly, clearly expecting more hostility and insults. I shook my head imperceptibly, knowing I had to act like he'd done good and bad at the same time - like I would with a small child who had done something bad by accident.

"R-Ro?" Ellis stuttered.

"Well done, Ellis," I cooed, squatting beside the young mechanic and ruffling his hair. "You are so clever!" Ellis almost gave a cat-like purr, and rubbed his head into my palm. "But you were also naughty," I rebuked, and Ellis' head drooped. "You shouldn't do that, sweetie. You shouldn't eat people, dead or alive." I stroked his hair, and picked up his cap from the floor. I placed it back on his head. He looked up at me like a loyal puppy; all big eyes, a wondrous expression and the utmost respect for their 'owners' - who was, in this case, me. I knew he wasn't evil; he was misunderstood and innocent. But somehow, the idea of this 'new' Ellis, with his sudden moments of savagery and child-like oblivion of his own horrific crimes, scared me.

It scared me a lot.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

"We should keep going." The deep rumble of Coach's voice broke the tense silence. Nick nodded silently, turning to follow. His expression was still thunderous. I shot him an apologetic look, but he brushed past me, uncaring. I bit my lip, and glanced at Ellis.

"Where will we go? Ellis can't help us, can he?" I asked. Ellis looked at me.

"Ah can," he mumbled, although his speech was slurred and his eyes seemed out of focus. "Ah jes' - Ah jes' need a minute t'recover..."

"You've had plenty of time," Nick snapped. "Get up now or we'll leave you behind!" Ellis looked startled, but he obediently did as Nick said and stood. As soon as he was up, he swayed, and Coach darted to catch him as he fell. He was just in time. Ellis' knees buckled, and he fell sideways into Coach's outstretched arms. Nick tutted and rolled his eyes, as if he would have preferred for Ellis not to be caught. Coach sent him an angry look - he would deal with him later. Nick just flipped him off like a petulant teenager, before turning and walking away down the dirt track.

"Where are you going?" I asked, catching his wrist. He stopped.

"I'm following the road. I'm sure I'll get somewhere. Now get off." I released his wrist, knowing it was futile to try and hang on. After all, his gun was still off safety and fully loaded. He'd already expressed that he wouldn't hesitate to shoot me, and if Nick was gone, Coach couldn't handle himself and two other injured. Instead, I swapped tactics to persuasion and begging; if needed I would use another tactic that worked on most men. I knew it wouldn't on Ellis or Coach, but Nick... I had to try.

"Nick, please stay," I pleaded.

"Why? I don't have to listen to you," Nick retorted, but he paused.

"Please. We need you. I need you." I went for the cliché approach, using hopeful eyes and a soft tone. Nick looked down at me, and I made sure I was leaning forwards far enough. Creepily enough, he seemed to like what he saw. I sat back, and a flash of what looked like disappointment darted through his eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," he sighed, looking away, rubbing the back of his head. All to hide the fact that he was going red. "I'll stay. But on one condition," he added. I nodded, ready for whatever it could be.

"Yes?"

"We kill the kid."


	9. Divided Loyalties

Monster

I have found some mistakes, just be patient when you've told me any and I'll fix them as soon as possible. I have terrible wifi, so it takes much longer than it should to update stuff, but yeah... I try hard, okay?

Please review to keep me fueled!

Review Corner-

Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness: Don't worry about missing the seventh chapter release, I posted it a minute before the eighth. *shares cookies with you* And don't worry about me killing Ellis, it may be a spoiler for the chapter ahead but I'd never kill him!

I don't own Left 4 Dead 2, and I thank GNatfan for the ideas of this chapter.

Nine

I was so shocked I did nothing as Nick walked past me. Turning sluggishly, as if in slow-motion, I watched helplessly as Nick lifted his gun and aimed at Ellis. For a heartbeat, Ellis just stared down the barrel of the gun, before he raised his head to the sky and howled. Nick gasped audibly, but soon his voice was drowned out by a chorus of howls and snarls in reply. Then, from the shadowy depths of the trees around us, crept Hunters. I stayed on the same spot, but turned my head, and I could see dozens of the Infected creeping from the trees. Their teeth were bared and they were all growling ominously. Nick was frozen, eyes wide with shock and confusion. Ellis turned his head back to the conman, and bared his teeth as if smiling.  
"Changed your mind, Nick?" I found my voice, and stepped out in front of him, one hand in front of Ellis. The Hunters surrounding us growled loudly when Nick seemed to consider his answer, and he stopped to look properly at how many there really were. After a good glance at the many Infected, he didn't hesitate to answer.  
"Yeah, whatever." Ellis remained still. Nick stared defiantly back at him, but there was a glint of fear in his dark eyes. Ellis turned his head and growled, and the Hunters, after a brief pause, began to retreat back into the trees. Soon, only two Hunters remained: Ellis, and another, a rogue, who seemed to be sizing Nick up. Nick saw it creeping closer, and raised his gun as Ellis snarled a quick warning to the rogue. The disloyal Hunter paid him no heed, and leapt at Nick, it's mouth twisting into a malicious maw as it screeched. I found myself being pushed aside, and Nick wasted no time in hesitating to shoot; his gun flashed as bullets spun from the barrel. They embedded themselves into the Hunter, who rolled to one side, claws flashing. Then a blur of yellow and blue crashed into it, and Ellis was there, tearing his claws into the rogue's sides.  
He snapped and clawed wildly, and the rogue mirrored his moves, scoring deep scratches down the mechanic's sides. Ellis snarled in pain, and darted to one side, launching himself forwards to embed his teeth in the other Hunter's arm. The rogue screeched, and copied again; biting down savagely into Ellis's neck. It jerked its head away, tearing flesh with it, and I saw Ellis' eyes widen with shock. It was his turn to copy, however, so he tore his head back, pulling navy material with the gray flesh and blood. The rogue staggered back, then crouched, leaping with a screech to land on its opponent. Ellis rolled as it landed; knocking it off, and they began wrestling again. Soon, they were both pacing in a circle, chest heaving, limbs and faces covered with blood. Then they leapt, and they were colliding with each other, claws stabbing and ruthlessly scratching. I covered my mouth with nausea. Coach looked horrified, and even Nick's eyes were alight with fear. Ellis snarled and ducked, and his hat was knocked off by a potentially lethal swipe from the rogue. His slashed his hand forwards, opening a gash on the rogue's cheek, and the rogue retaliated by planting a firm blow on Ellis's shoulder. Seeing him struggling to stay upright, I noticed that the ground was damp. The mud was slick, and holding out a palm, I felt cool raindrops, falling from the gray sky.  
A flash of lightning made both fighters freeze, but the following rumble of thunder only seemed to make them more furious. The rain fueled and dampened their spirits; Ellis was clearly tiring with the effort of fighting and not falling in the sodden ground. The rogue was like lightning itself. Its claws flashed in the dim light, and the snarls from both fighters matched the thunder in ferocity. The rain fell down torrentially; soaking everyone in seconds and making the ground dangerous to stand on. Ellis was bleeding heavily from multiple cuts, and I found myself doubting - not for the first time since the fight had begun - whether Ellis would come out from this alive.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

I wasn't sure what happened. One moment, Ellis and the rogue were fighting as equals, and the next, Ellis was standing triumphantly over the cold body of his opponent. His face was dark with bloodlust and malignant wonder. The rain lashed down, sending sprays of mud up the back of my calves as I ran to Ellis' side. I embraced him, and he watched me silently, face wet with rain, sweat and blood. Then he smiled, and I continued hugging him although my heart was racing at the sight of the neat fangs lined up. The same fangs that had pierced the heart of the rogue. The same fangs... that could kill all of us. I shook my head to clear the images of our broken corpses. Ellis wasn't like that. He was trustworthy, loyal, and most of all, friendly. He wouldn't kill his own companions, Infected or not. Right? I screwed my eyes shut.  
"This is so confusing!" I groaned out loud, and opened my eyes again when I realized. Coach and Nick were staring at me, confusion spread over their features. I blushed; embarrassed.  
"You wanna tell us what that was, Rochelle?" Nick asked, bemused. I shook my vigorously, biting my lip.  
"It's-" I stopped when voice came out as a guilty squeak, "It's okay." Nick looked like he didn't believe me, but to my relief, he didn't question me any more. Coach still looked worried.  
"If there's something bugging you, girl, just say, alright?"  
"Okay," I replied, half truthfully. I couldn't voice my fears of Ellis killing us; this would only cause more distance between Ellis and Nick, and Coach would be worried too. I could tell him about anything else, just not that. His gaze lingered on me for a second, but he turned without a word to face Nick.  
"Shall we go?" he suggested.  
"It's raining," Nick stated, motioning at the drops still pattering on the ground around us. "We should find a camp soon." I nodded, and extracted myself from Ellis' grip.  
"How far away is the camp?" I asked the young mechanic. He stared back at me, eyes wide and imploring. I frowned when he made no attempt to reply.  
"Ellis? Boy, are you alright?" Coach had obviously noticed too.  
"Hey! Overalls!" Nick barked, and I saw Ellis visibly flinch as Nick stormed up to him. "Cat got your tongue? Or should I say, claw got your tongue? Spit it out!" When Ellis still remained silent, I knew something was really wrong.  
"Ellis? Ellis, sweetie?" I pushed Nick to one side, and crouched down beside Ellis, who was squatting quietly in the mud.  
"Rochelle-" Nick began, but I quelled him with a glance. He fell into a huffy silence. I looked back at Ellis.  
"Can you..." I paused, at looked despairingly at Coach. "Can you speak?" I heard Coach exhale sharply as I voiced our worries aloud. Then, slowly, Ellis...  
... Shook his head. 


	10. Voice

Monster

Review Corner-

Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness: Yeah! I got cake too! *gives you a slice*

Random Guy: You're confused? I... don't know how to fix that, seeing as you're a guest reviewer. I hope the rest makes sense...

Yay! Another chapter! :D Sorry about the delay!

... I'm running out of stuff to say.

Nyan Cat is a pop tart! THERE! :P

I don't own Left 4 Dead, blah blah blah. I think it's obvious I don't by now.

Oh, and Kitty is an OC belonging to Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness. I received a request to add her in, and as a thank-you for all the reviews cookies and cake, I have added her in. She won't be superhumanly powerful and amazing like a Mary-Sue, and she won't be a main character over everyone else, don't worry. Shout out to Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness! Thank-you for the cake!

Ten

I choked out a sob. If he couldn't speak, there was no way he could communicate vital things. And now Nick thought he was even more of a mindless beast, like he did with horses. I remember their conversation... It wasn't long ago, and now Ellis was already lost this far. I felt tears spurt down my cheeks, and I hurriedly wiped them away, but already Ellis was staring at me. His expression was a mixture of sadness and wonder. He crept up to me, and brought his face centimeters away from mine. I stayed stock-still - whether I was too scared to move or I didn't want to, I wasn't sure. Then Ellis reached up, and flicked a tear from my cheek with one claw. It left a cut; I could feel the blood seeping from the shallow opening. Ellis stayed in front of me, and licked the salty drop from his fingertip with a pale tongue. He looked down at his hand, before looking back at me. His eyes were directly staring into my eyes; orange and brown meeting as we both stood. I saw his eyes soften from the predatory frown, and I saw misunderstanding and longing reflected in the deep pools of amber light.

"He doesn't want to be like this." I found myself speaking automatically, and I turned to Coach. I was shocked when I saw his arms wrapped around Nick, who was struggling to break free to reach his gun, which was lying a small distance away on the dirt.

"Let me go, Coach," Nick growled. "It's only going to be a short amount of time before he's as bloodthirsty and disloyal as that rogue!" I opened my mouth to argue, but I was interrupted by a faint howl from the distance. Ellis stopped staring at us, and turned to the trees where the howls were still echoing. A Hunter crept out - but it was no normal Hunter. The hoodie it wore was purple, and the lack of duct tape was noticeable compared to other Hunters. Its bottom half was clothed with skinny jeans, instead of brown trousers, and coveralls in Ellis' case. And the most obvious thing was that it was a female.

"A Huntress!" I gasped. The Huntress crept warily around us, until she was at Ellis' side. He purred, and rubbed his head against her shoulder, and she smiled back at him, but I could tell by her tense stance that she wasn't comfortable around us. With Ellis, she was fine, but around the normal Survivors - Nick especially - she was wary. I walked around her, so I was behind her, and I saw a word printed in white on the back of her hoodie. It read 'Kitty'. Thoughts swirled through my head, and my knees buckled as a wave of nausea washed over me. Darkness was filling my vision in a matter of seconds, and I was on the floor suddenly. Then everything went dark.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

I woke up. Unsure for a moment of where I was, I struggled to sit up. A white jacket fell from me, and I saw Coach's kindly face peering down at me. He gave me a grim smile. I realized I was in his arms; being carried as he walked, and Nick - now without a jacket - was walking ahead. For a moment, I thought his gun was aimed at Ellis, then my memories came flooding back and I remembered Kitty.

"I know her!" I burst out. Coach looked down at me again, bemused.

"Know who?" Nick had fallen back to snatch his jacket, and he overheard me.

"Kitty - the Huntress. I know her!"

"Where from, girl?" Coach set me down onto the floor.

"The news," I answered. "She worked with me as a journalist; I was a reporter. I knew her, she was... nice." My voice trailed off feebly. Saying she was 'nice' changed nothing now, when Nick saw her as a bloodthirsty beast, Coach was scared of her and she, herself, didn't understand any of us but Ellis. I looked forwards to see that Ellis had stopped to wait for us, and Kitty was sitting a little way off from him. Her face was a mask of calm, but the tears in her clothes and the blood spattered over her didn't make me feel any better. When I stepped forwards, she growled, creeping back like a caged animal. Ellis swung his head round to face her, and growled something I couldn't understand. Kitty seemed to, though, and nodded before bounding into the forest. I watched her leave, then cautiously approached Ellis. He turned to me, and began heading down the road again. I followed until the moon was low in the sky, and the fiery light of dawn was edging in from the east. I reached a splintered wooden signpost, which read, 'The Barn'. Looking past it, I saw a large, old barn rising up to tower over us and the trees alike.

"Inventive name," Nick remarked sarcastically as he read the sign too, and Coach stopped beside it too. Ellis continued; wary as usual, but his pace was quicker - as if he was starting to be excited about something. Soon, he was bounding along, and we had to run to keep up; Coach puffing resolutely behind Nick and I. We reached the barn, and Ellis stopped abruptly, sniffing the air. Smelling the pungent air myself, I could only pick out the scents of livestock and fertilizer. But, taking a deeper inhale, there was something else there - sharp and tangy. It was the unmistakeable smell of blood.


	11. No Longer Alone

Monster

Review Corner-

gagoze: It might be... ;D Actually, I had no idea. But now I sparked one! Thanks!

Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness: Whoa! Cake, cookies and now Popsicles? I'm gonna be a Boomer before I finish this!

Thanks for all the support, guys, and thanks if you review after reading!

I don't know how much longer this'll be... Maybe 5 chapters more? I don't know yet. Sorry.

I don't own Left 4 Dead 1 or 2!

Eleven

I wrinkled my nose in disgust as the metallic stench of blood got stronger, as we neared the barn. Ellis continued unfazed; in fact he seemed excited by the prospect of dead bodies and blood. He disappeared into the barn. I followed quickly, and through the hay stacked to the tall ceiling, I could see three people standing in a circle, surrounded by Infected bodies. I heard Ellis snarl, and their heads swung round. One was a dark-skinned man, rather like Coach, but slimmer and younger. The other man was thickly muscled, tattoos covering his beefy arms and neck. He was scowling darkly. The last was a girl, younger than me, maybe a student? She looked tired, but the hard look in her eyes told me that she was no novice when it came to killing Infected. I thought about stepping out to speak to them, but I froze when I saw Ellis pounce. I opened my mouth in a silent scream of warning, and I saw alarm flash in the tattooed-man's eyes before he was knocked to the floor. Ellis snarled and spat, teeth and claws flashing as he raised his hands to strike. Immediately the other two members of the small group ran forwards and hit him off. He stumbled back.

"Francis, are you okay?" The girl was the first to speak. The muscled man, who I now knew was called Francis, brushed himself down before glaring at Ellis with a curled lip.

"Yeah," he growled. "I hate Hunters."

"But look, Francis, Zoey!" It was the dark-skinned man's turn to speak. He had lowered his gun. "This Hunter looks different... it still has eyes, and look - it's not wearing a hoodie." Francis rolled his eyes.

"Louis, just because it looks different, it doesn't mean it's not gonna rip our throats out," he retorted cynically. I was reminded strongly of Nick.

"But-" Louis began.

"Louis, please just shoot it," the young girl, Zoey, spoke. She was bandaging Francis' forearm, which had a bite on it. Cringing, I looked at Ellis. Sure enough, there was blood on his lips. Louis sighed, before raising his gun to aim at Ellis. I felt the breath catch in my throat, and I jumped out from where I had been hiding.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" I screamed. Louis' gun swerved to aim at me as he turned in surprise. Zoey spun to face me, her ponytail bobbing, and Francis' features darkened again. Ellis growled, seeing his chance to strike again, but I quickly went to his side and wrapped my arms around him. As I pulled him into the embrace, I saw shock materialize onto the others' faces.

"What are you-" Louis began, confused. "Who are you people?" I heard Nick and Coach push their way into the barn behind me, and Nick swore when he saw the other people. He raised his gun to aim at them, and Francis mirrored his action with his shotgun. They aimed at each other, looks of instant hatred on their chiseled features. My blood ran as cold as ice as I imagined what would happen if one of them opened fire. They would kill each other for sure, and this open hostility would cause more conflict between Coach, Ellis and I, and the other two people. I couldn't let that happen.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

"They're not CEDA," I spoke quickly, stepping between them. Nick scowled.

"Then who are they?" he asked, leaning round me to scrutinize the three strangers.

"They-" I broke off as I remembered Ellis, and I spun on the spot. Seeing him crouching to attack, I reached out to grab his coverall sleeve. Pulling him back towards me, I wrapped my arms back round him again. He bared his teeth, but didn't attack me like he would with anyone else. I looked up, to see Zoey watching me with wide eyes.

"How do you control him?" Her eyes were alight with fear and wonder. I shrugged, holding Ellis' warm body tight against me, ignoring the blood that stained my arms. He snarled, and struggled ferociously to free himself. It didn't go unnoticed that he didn't bite me, though, and I looked down at him. He returned the look unblinkingly.

"So, Rochelle, who are they?" Nick snapped irritably. I looked back at the small gathering, and I felt my cheeks flush when I saw Francis gazing at me with mixed expressions. His eyes were softer than when he looked at Nick or Zoey, and I looked down at the floor. All I knew about this man was his name and appearance, and he had already attacked one of my companions. Then again, Ellis had attacked him. There was something about his rough, rugged exterior made me feel curious about the kindness underneath. But I pushed away the thoughts. A zombie apocalypse was the worst time for romance or relationships.

"They're not CEDA," I repeated what I said before, but Nick still seemed unsatisfied.

"What if they're just bandits? People who'll just cut our throats while we sleep?" Nick continued. I scowled as he thought up even more deaths we could go through with these people. He kept on talking until I couldn't bear it any longer. I turned to him, my eyes flashing with anger.

"Or they could use one of our molotovs to burn us all, or-"

"Stop it, Nick!" I snapped. He stopped ranting, and looked at me with shock in his eyes. Then he looked at the floor.

"Sorry," he grumbled. I nodded angrily, them realized that Ellis had stopped struggling to free himself from my grip. His eyes were wide, trained on Zoey. She glanced at him, and looked away, but her gaze darted back when she saw him staring at her. A blush started on his cheeks, and her face went pink. Ellis looked at me, then at Zoey, and opened his mouth to speak, and I waited for a growl. But I didn't hear what I expected to hear.

"Ah lurve her."


	12. Reasons

Monster

Review Corner-

gagoze: It's pretty much that in-game, though, right? xD

Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness: Yay for adorableness! And I will continue quickly, I just had to go away for a day (again) so I'll get writing quickly. As I post this I'm already halfway through the next chapter! And thanks for the low calorie popsicles xD

There are minor spoilers in this about Bill. Just skip this chapter if you don't want it spoiled, it's not overly important, I guess. And I changed the ending of the Sacrifice.

Twelve

I almost let go of Ellis for a second. He watched me, then looked at the floor as if embarrassed. I released him gently, and stepped away. He kneeled on the floor, head bowed. I looked back at the others. Nick was scowling, and I could tell he was itching to get trigger-happy. Francis' hands were resting tensely on his shotgun, but he kept sending me weird looks. I avoided his gaze and chose to look more closely at Zoey and Louis. She looked a similar age to Ellis, although she looked a little younger. Louis was maybe between the age of me and Nick. Early thirties? I realized they didn't know our names, and if we were to survive maybe we had to team up.

"Hey," I began awkwardly. The three strangers swiveled their heads to look at me, Francis a little too eager to be normal. I tried to ignore him.

"Yes?" Zoey answered. I met Louis' level gaze.

"We should team up," I continued.

"Excuse me?" Nick rounded on me. "I don't think I had a say in this!"

"I know, but-" I tried desperately.

"No buts, Ro. I don't trust these people," Nick spat. Francis glared at him.

"Who said we trusted you?" he snapped. He stepped forward to continue the argument, but Zoey held out an arm to stop him. He shook his head contemptuously at Nick, who spat in scorn at the other man. I dismissed this not as hostility, but as alpha-male dispute. At least Ellis didn't have the full ability of coherent speech, because he would have to hold his tongue - which he never managed to do. Francis stepped back, and I took over with the speaking.

"What are your names?" I asked. I already knew, but Coach and Nick didn't.

"I'm Louis," Louis was the first to answer, shaking hands with me and nodding warmly to Coach. The older man walked forwards to us.

"Nice to meet y'all. Welcome to Savannah. If y'all we here at a better time, I could've shown you young'uns the sights. But here we are, in an apocalypse. Uh," he added as an afterthought. "Do y'all happen to have any food on you? I'm starvin'."

"No, sorry," Zoey apologized. Coach shrugged dismissively.

"Just a thought."

"I'm Zoey," Zoey spoke, breaking the awkward silence. Francis was the last to step forwards.

"I'm Francis. And before you ask, I hate a lot of things; for example I hate this barn. I hate Infected..." He sent a pointed look at Ellis, who was still sitting on the floor a distance away. "And I hate strangers. I hate all - most of you." He corrected himself with a self-conscious glance at me. "I don't hate you...?" He trailed off.

"I'm Rochelle," I blurted awkwardly. "That's Nick-" I pointed at the conman, who was muttering darkly in the corner. "And that's Ellis." I tilted my head to the mechanic, and I left Coach's introduction to the man himself.

"I'm Coach." Coach looked round the other three. "Is there any more of y'all?" I frowned when the trio sent uncomfortable glances at each other. Even Francis stopped glowering, and Zoey wiped her eyes. Coach looked abashed, and began to apologize.

"It's - it's okay," Zoey interrupted, composure regained. "It's just..." She trailed off, wiping her eyes.

"We had another member," Francis continued for her.

"His name was Bill. He sacrificed himself to get us here, but even after he died the generators broke and we had to return here."

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

Louis filled in the rest.

"I feel so bad," Zoey sobbed, and I wasn't surprised to see that she was just a girl, insignificant in this hell of a city. "He died..." I couldn't make out much of the next sentence, but Coach did.

"Three Tanks?" His expression was incredulous. Zoey nodded tearfully. I covered my mouth with my hand.

"What would that feel like?" I wondered aloud. "Getting torn apart by three Tanks..." Zoey nodded, and choked out another sob. Francis' features were still hard and unyielding, but his eyes were full of concern.

"You okay?" he muttered quietly to her. She nodded, and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked up at me, and I looked down, embarrassed.

"So, where now?" Nick broke the silence. I winced at his condescending tone, and tried to intercept him.

"Nick, don't-"

"Be quiet, Ro," Nick snapped. I saw Francis frown. "I'm trying to work out a plan." I shook my head.

"Nick, it's getting dark. We have to stay here for the night, okay?" He glared at me, and pointedly turned his back. I sighed.

"Do you want to do shifts?" Louis asked me, brisk and businesslike.

"Okay," I answered, glad somebody was talking sense. "I'll-"

"No, baby girl," Coach interrupted. "You're asleep on your feet. I'll take first watch, then Louis, then... I don't think Nick'll do a watch, will he?" Nick turned towards us, scowling.

"Do you already trust them?" He curled his lip. "I'm not going to shut my eyes for longer than a blink until I know these people aren't cutthroats."

"Nicolas," Coach sighed, knowing it was useless. "Suit yourself. There's eleven hours until dawn - I'll take watch for two hours, then Louis, then Francis..." Francis grunted his approval. "... then Zoey, then Rochelle, then Ellis - I mean, I'll take the last hour." Coach corrected himself with a sheepish look, and a worried glance at me.

"It's okay," I reassured him. "Shall we start?"

* * *

I woke when I felt a light prod on my arm. Opening my eyes blearily, I saw Zoey staring down at me, smiling nervously.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"No apology necessary." I yawned widely, and stretched before standing. "Thanks, Zoey. I'll take over now." Zoey nodded at me, before settling into her sleeping bag. Her breathing slowed in seconds, and soon only I wasn't sleeping. Then I heard a small scuffle from the corner, and I was reminded that I wasn't the only one awake - Nick was still awake; head bowed and stiff. I crept over to him, and his head swung round, eyes blazing, when I touched his shoulder. Then his shoulders slouched, when he noticed it was me.

"I thought you were one of them," he whispered. "I nearly shot you." Looking down, I saw his finger on the trigger of his pistol; the barrel of the small gun aiming at my stomach. I stiffened, and Nick lowered the gun when he saw my expression. He apologized quietly.

"It's okay," I replied in a hushed tone. "But they're not bad-" I stopped when I saw Nick's expression changed from relief to shock, melting to horror and finally anger. He pointed a finger above my head, and when he spoke his voice was trembling with fury.

"Get that gun away from me," he snarled, and I turned to see Francis aiming his shotgun at Nick's head.

"Only when you get away first," Francis retorted, his voice level compared to Nick's, but his eyes were cold. "I saw you aiming the gun at her. Now get away." Nick paused, before stepping away, hands raised in mock surrender.

"Okay Mr. Bossy," Nick spat petulantly. "Who died and made you king of the world?" Francis ignored him, but with a closer look I could see his hands shaking ever so slightly with anger. I stepped between the two men, spreading my arms to place a hand on each of their chests. I could feel Nick's heart racing, and Francis' chest was heaving with the effort of not killing his opponent.

"Just calm down," I whispered, but it was too late for quiet voices.

"Calm down?" Nick's voice shook with rage. Francis nodded in agreement, but he seemed more reluctant to keep arguing. When Zoey looked groggily up from her sleeping bag, her eyes widening when she saw the conflict, he lowered his gun and stopped it to the floor. I looked expectantly at Nick, but instead of dropping the gun like Francis, he did the opposite. He lifted the pistol and opened fire.


	13. Distrustful

Monster

Review Corner-

macabre-fantasies: Don't worry, one review is plenty! :D Thanks for the support!

Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness: *gives you more popcorn* Yay! Thanks for the cookies!

Yeah! The thirteenth chapter! I think there might be fifteen or twenty overall, I don't know.

I don't own Left 4 Dead. It's rights are owned by Valve.

Sorry for the short, LATE chapter - from now on, updates will be every two to three days; I do actually have things to do in the summer holidays. I am writing as quick as I can!

Thirteen

I ducked, although the bullets were flying right past me. Francis wasn't so lucky. I heard thuds as the tiny projectiles connected with him; slicing through his vest and into his flesh. He staggered back, as if he didn't know what had happened, before looking up at Nick with fire in his eyes. Blood trickled in a thin stream from the corner of his mouth, and the whites of his eyes were stark against the red of his blood. His head was blasted back as a shot connected with his forehead, then he looked up again with blood in a new trail down his cheek.

"I... hate you," I ground out, before falling to his knees. He landed heavily, and blood coated the floor with its viscous pools as he heaved. I heard the faint clink of a shell landing on the floor - and I saw Francis' eyes widen as another round was fired into him. He writhed in agony on the red floor, blood splashing as he moved, and he left scuff marks on the cleaner areas with his bloodstained boots. Nick's chest was heaving with anger, and his hand was shaking so much he used his other hand to steady his aim. Still, however, shots still missed and thudded into the ground around the slumbering forms of our companions. I reached out and tried to shout a warning to them, but my throat was tight and managed only a whimper. I looked desperately at Nick, to plead him with a look to stop this, but he ignored me and fired again. Francis made a choking sound, and blood flowed from his mouth as he twitched. Soon, his movements grew weak, and I saw his strength faltering. I darted forwards, but I slipped in the blood around him, and I opened my mouth to scream as I plummeted towards the dying man. He looked up at me with darkening eyes, and I put my arms out to stop myself as I fell. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and waited for the bloody concrete to connect with my skull.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

I gasped as a felt cold stone met my head. I was lying on the floor - but there was no blood. Casting a glance around the barn, I saw Francis sleeping a distance away, and Nick sitting resolutely in the opposite corner.

"Rochelle, are you alright?" I looked up to see Zoey standing in front of me.

"What...?" I murmured. She looked worried.

"I was about to wake you up for your shift, but you sat up and fell back down. Is your head okay? Shall I take your shift for you?" Zoey was being kind, but I was too dizzy to answer. She sat down next to me, and waited patiently for me to be coherent.

"I-it's okay, Zoey," I stammered. "I'll take my shift. Don't worry," I added when she opened her mouth to protest. She gave me a long, doubtful look, before sighing and nodding wearily.

"I guess," she yawned. "I'll see you in a couple of hours, 'kay?"

"Yeah," I answered distantly.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes! Zoey, get some sleep," I begged. "You have bags under your eyes. Sleep," I repeated when she began to shake her head. She paused, and amusement glimmered in her eyes.

"Okay, Rochelle," she smiled. "I'll see you in a few hours. But if anything goes wrong, don't hesitate to wake us, alright?" I nodded, and she clambered into her sleeping bag. I listened, and her breathing slowed to a quiet snore in a minute. I turned to Nick.

I wouldn't be lying if I said all I'd done for the whole shift was stare at him to make sure he didn't attack us.


	14. Where Loyalties Lie

Monster

Review Corner-

macabre-fantasies: Yeah, I thought long and hard about it but I decided to make it a dream.

naco26withcheese: That was probably one of the most inspiring reviews I've ever had, thank you so much! You don't need criticism or praise for me, a review is enough to make me know you're there to support me. Thank you so much!

Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness (Guest): Popcorn and cookies, and a new chapter of Monster. Life is pretty much perfect.

gNatfan: OMG 300 CALORIE COOKIES? Oh, and I'll keep Nick and Francis hating Ellis for the fact that he's a Hunter-hybrid-thingy-blob-whatever, the Infected won't be friends - except for the fact that Ellis can call Hunters and the Huntress for back-up. Otherwise, you don't need to worry. :)

Yay! Another chapter! I'm just repeating what I've already said for several chapters!

I don't own Left 4 Dead 1 or 2.

Sorry for the delays - but expect more. I'm going on holiday on August 9th, and it kinda depends on whether I have wifi there or not... I'll either finish this fic before I go - which is unlikely - or I'll hope there is wifi to update the chapters. Sorry, please be patient.

It's a super-long chapter to make up for the last short one! *happy dance*

Fourteen

I stretched my limbs, which were stiff from the cold air and hard floor. I heard the others waking around me; Francis getting up normally - not injured. I was still shaken from my dream, the vividness had shocked me and I had thought it was real. I gingerly pressed my fingertips against a growing bump on my head, wincing when I felt the raw throbbing of a new bruise. Zoey, waking at my gasp, blinked the sleep from her eyes. She squinted up at me in the harsh dawn light. Rubbing her hands together, her breaths formed clouds in the crisp November air, and I stamped my feet to get the circulation going. I heard the crackling of frost underfoot as the others gathered together. Nick, eyes bloodshot and complexion pale with lack of sleep, joined the group warily. He stood beside Coach, I noticed, but still kept one hand on his gun as if expecting trouble.

"When is he going to realize you aren't hostile, and he is the one stopping the bonds from forming?" I sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around eventually. By the looks of his scars and expensive suit, he was a gambler - not a man who found it easy to trust. He needs time." I saw Zoey's fair point, and held in my frustration with the cold conman. I stepped in between Louis and Francis, and Zoey squeezed in beside me, rubbing her numb fingers. Francis avoided my eye.

"I hate the cold," he grumbled, and Louis ignored him as he lit a cigarette. He held out the packet to me.

"Oh, no, I don't smoke," I protested. He gave me a long look, before grunting a reply and stuffing the small card box into a pocket. Zoey shrugged at me.

"He doesn't either," she revealed. "Something to do with keeping some part of Bill with us. He doesn't believe in spirits or afterlife," she added when I looked puzzled. "So he keeps himself happy with the cigarettes and nicotine. Who knows, maybe he smoked before all this started. But he smokes now all the same. All I know is that he only started when Bill died." I nudged her reassuringly, and looked across the loose circle to Nick. He was looking at Francis' pocket where the cigarettes were concealed, and the mixture of disgust and longing on his face gave away his wishes to smoke.

"Actually, Francis," I began, looking up at the older man. He looked awkwardly down at me. "Can I have one of those cigarettes?" He looked surprised, but dug his hand into his pocket and gave me a cigarette. I thanked him, and held it out to Nick. He shook his head, but I persisted, and he took the tube of nicotine from my outstretched palm after a gruff thank-you. Zoey smiled at me, then narrowed her eyes as Nick pulled a lighter from a pocket and lit the cigarette, which was held between his teeth.

"Why am I not surprised?" Her tone was heavy with sarcasm, but her eyes held amusement. Nick, however, looked ready for action. He stepped forward, exhaling smoke purposely over Francis.

"We need a plan," he demanded. "And I don't care if you're injured or whatever. We need to get out of here soon - we need to leave now."

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

"Why?" I blurted out. He sent me a mutinous look, as if questioning my act over his authority, but answered all the same.

"This place isn't safe," he announced. "I don't feel safe here, and until I know we have a good place to stay, we can't stop. There's no sufficient food supply, and no fresh or running water. This barn's also old - come December, we'll freeze to death. Hay and sacks won't insulate this place any more than it already is - and we're also dangerously low on ammo. How many guns do we have?" He lifted his pistol. Francis put a hand on his shotgun, and there were some murmurs around the group.

"Five guns between seven of us," Coach called after a minute. "Isn't that enough, Nicolas?"

"Five guns!" Nick ignored Coach's plea, and continued, his eyes flashing. He was suddenly furious. "That is not enough to survive! And," he lowered his voice, and turned his gaze to Francis. "I think we should rid ourselves of some members." I felt my blood run to ice as his gaze swept over me, but to my relief his eyes passed me and rested behind me. Turning my head, I realized my relief was short-lived. Ellis was sitting on a hay bale, licking the back of his hand like a cat. When he saw Nick, he crouched lower and growled threateningly, but Nick just raised his gun unflinchingly.

"Look, Nick-" I began desperately.

"Let's start now," Nick cut in coldly, his eyes like shards of ice. I stepped in front of his gun as he squeezed the trigger, and gasped as there was a deafening bang and a searing pain in my chest. The world went gray instantly, and I saw the floor rushing up to meet me for the second time. I almost felt like giggling at the thought, but when I did, I felt blood bubbling up my throat. I saw the red liquid, the only color, flooding the floor beneath me. I heard Zoey scream, and felt her hands pressing on my wound to stop the bleeding. Francis was shorting orders to Coach, who was searching everywhere for bandages, and Louis held my head on his knees. Nick stood stock-still, the gun clutched loosely in one hand. He was staring at me with a look of pure shock and mingled horror; as if he'd never expected to be the one that brought me to my death. I tried to tell him that it was okay - everyone made mistakes. His was that he shot me. Mine was that I wasn't quick enough with my wits to find another way to stop gunfire by stepping before the gun. I was bound to be shot sooner or later. I felt a wrenching pain suddenly, and I shut my eyes tight, tears suddenly streaming down my face. Opening them again, darkness edged my vision, and I saw Zoey's bloodstained hands - one pressed on my chest, one holding a dripping bullet. Louis' shaking hands took it from her as a fresh wave of blood poured the gaping hole near my collarbone. I felt my eyes began to slide close, and I saw Zoey shouting at me, tears on her cheeks startling against the built-up grime from the barn. Dust flared up as Francis dropped down beside her. As soon as I felt his gloved hands close around mine, I knew everything was going to be okay. I shut my eyes, a faint smile across my lips. Then I lost track of time.

"Rochelle! ROCHELLE!"


	15. Close Calls

Monster

Review Corner-

Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness: Yeah, sure, it's all gonna be okay! In fact, this chapter has more humor than angst.

Harry-Flashman: Yep, cliffy. There are more coming up.

Guest: Wow. I don't know what to say to that... Thank you. You really inspired me. It makes me wish that you had an account, so I could talk to you.

EllisMckinneysGirlfriend13: Here's more! Like you wanted!

I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry about the delays! You see, I went to Spain, only to find out I had no access to a computer or consistent wifi. So I got typing, and now I'm doing a mass update. I sent PMs to all my reviewers to let you know that there won't be an update, but unfortunately the guest reviewers (gNatfan, etc) won't know. I'm sorry!

Lana: I don't own- No. I'm not going to say I don't own it. Because I do! Ha! Never thought of that, did ya? No? Well-

*gets struck by lightning*

Ellis: Well, sorry about tha'. Ah guess there'll be no more chapters 'cause th'author's dead. Sorry, y'all.

Nick: What are you going on about?

Rochelle: Shut up, Nick. Now to the readers- The author to this fanfiction is now dead. Luckily, we have a defibrillator, so we'll revive her.

*uses defib*

Lana: OH MY GOD I DON'T OWN LEFT 4 DEAD 1 OR 2! Wait, what?

Coach: On with the chapter, folks!

Ellis: Oh, and there's a reference t'th'film Shaun of th'Dead, so see if any o'y'all can spot it! Review if you do!

Fifteen

My eyelids fluttered as I tried to open my eyes. Blinking against the harsh light, I sat up slowly, rubbing my head. I was laid on a bale of hay, rough bandages wrapped around my chest. Then I remembered what happened - I had been shot by Nick. I sat fully upright, wide awake now, and I swung my legs off the sharp straw bed. My bare toes touched the frosty floor, and I winced at the sudden cold.

"Where are my shoes?"

"Rochelle!" Zoey almost fell off her perch when she heard me. Practically scrambling over to me, her face was a beacon of relief. I smiled at her.

"I'm fine... But what happened after I blacked out?" Zoey paused before answering, and seemed to be choosing her words carefully.

"You were in critical condition, Ro. Nick blamed himself, and it was really his fault, so-"

"No, it was my fault!" I protested. "I was the one that jumped in front of him, anyway," I added quietly.

"I know," Zoey replied. "But he... Oh, what's the point in coating everything with sugar. He left, Ro, and I don't think he's coming back."

"What...?" I felt hairs rise on my arms and neck. "He... left?"

"He and Francis had an argument," Zoey admitted. "He shot Francis before leaving, but he's okay. It only grazed his shoulder. I sat up straight.

"Take me to him," I ordered. Zoey raised her hands and stepped back.

"I don't think-"

"Take me to him!"

"Okay, this way..." I felt bad for making Zoey suddenly anxious, but I was so worried I didn't apologize for my harsh tone.

"Thanks." She didn't look at me.

"It's okay. I know you're worried..." Zoey bit her lip, and glanced nervously at me sideways. "I've seen the way you look at him. It's okay," she added quickly when I frowned. "I don't think anyone else has. Nick certainly hasn't, and Ellis can't say anything about it. I think he loves me, anyway... Is that normal?"

"Is what normal?" I asked.

"I mean... Is he usually this love-at-first-sight when there's a new girl?"

"Oh," I laughed, ignoring the lancing pain that shot through me. "No. You're the first, I have no idea what's with him." Zoey laughed too.

"Okay," she smiled, then stopped. "Here we are. Behind the hay." I went quiet, the smile fading from my face. Francis was lying on his back, his features contorted with pain. Zoey's eyes widened and she ran to him.

"What's wrong?" I was confused. "I thought you said he was okay!"

"He was!" Zoey was bewildered. "Francis, can you hear me? What happened?" Francis turned his head painfully to face her.

"Nick..." he ground out, his eyes dark with barely contained fury. Zoey looked up, a similar flame in her eyes. She stood up, and stormed over to where Nick was sitting at the other side of the barn. I watched, devastated.

"What?" Nick snapped when she tapped his shoulder. When he turned, he slapped his full across the face. He blinked, but to his credit he didn't flinch.

"You shot him again!" Zoey's voice shook with rage. "Why?" Nick's eyes narrowed.

"He's useless and irritating. Better end it properly now before he ends up coming back as an Infected when he dies!" Zoey shook her head.

"No, Nick, it doesn't work like that! We're immune - when we die, we don't come back as one of them; we stay dead. It's not a cheap horror film! Get a grip!" Tears streaked down Zoey's face, and Nick hesitated. Then he raised his gun to aim at Zoey. There was a snarl, and then Ellis was there, knocking the gun from Nick's shaking hand. His head whipped round as he landed, eyes blazing, and he crouched to pounce on Nick.

"Stop!" I heard a shriek, and when it stopped echoing around the barn I realized that I had been the source of the yell, and now everyone was looking at me. I heard the howls of a Horde - they had heard the commotion. I picked up Nick's dropped pistol, and stood protectively over Francis. It was now or never - if I failed, he would die.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

Francis groaned feverishly as I fired repetitively at lunging Infected. My bullets opened up their skulls, and blasted off limbs, but there were so many I couldn't keep up. I lifted my arms to shield myself, and when nothing came, I looked up. Louis was standing by my side, his dark hands steady around the assault rifle he clutched. Bullets ripped into the chests and torsos of the incoming Infected, and soon all that was left was shredded body parts and pools of blood. Louis' once-white shirt was spattered with blood.

"You've got red on you," I commented, and he smiled grimly.

"I think we all do by now," he replied, firing in short bursts at some stragglers.

"I'll bet there's somewhere in this goddamned place where there are people without bloodstained clothes." Louis gave me a long look, before shrugging.

"Maybe," he muttered. It was my turn to shrug, and I winced as my wound opened again.

"Idiot." Zoey was in front of me. "You know you couldn't have done that yourself, especially when you're the wounded guarding another wounded."

"Sorry," I mumbled, before my knees gave out and I was on the floor.

"Rochelle!" Zoey tried to catch me, but missed. My landing was soft, however - and Francis let out an unmanly shriek.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, leaping up. He clutched his chest, and breathed slowly, but he shook his head.

"Don't worry," he wheezed. "It's... okay, Ro." Zoey smiled knowingly, and began to walk away. She nudged Louis, and his eyes lit up with understanding. He followed Zoey, and I was left alone with Francis. I scuffed my boots.

"Are you alright?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well, apart from the fact that I've been shot four times, and its bloody freezing in this godforsaken barn, I'm fine," Francis replied nonchalantly. I kneeled next to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Is this warmer?" I murmured, and I felt him nod. We stayed like that for a minute, and I let myself relax.

"Ahem." I jumped back, my face burning, to see Coach standing nearby.

"N-no, this isn't-" I stuttered. Looking at Francis, I saw his cheeks flushing as well; he was as embarrassed as I was.

"Do y'all want some space?" Coach asked sheepishly. "'Cause I can go-"

"N-no, it's okay," I began standing. "I was just leaving, anyway," I added when Coach didn't look convinced.

"Yeah," Francis put in quickly. "See you around, Ro - uh, Rochelle." As I left the corner of the barn, I could've sworn I saw a smile pulling at Coach's lips. I covered my red face, mortified.

"Damn."


	16. No Good

Monster

Yep. Another chapter in the mass update. Yay?

I don't own the Left 4 Dead franchise!

Sixteen

I avoided Coach for days. Every time he caught my eye, I would find myself going red, and someone in the vicinity to see my face would think I was ill. It was usually Zoey, and I was beginning to think that she knew what was going on - I'd seen her talking with Coach, and the conversation held a lot of glances at me. I went red again, to no surprise. I even stopped visiting Francis for a week, until I actually heard him talking about me - in his sleep. Eventually, my endless excuses of why I couldn't go on watch over Francis were overlooked, and now I had to do a shift. Fortunately, it was a night shift, and he was asleep. I was calm and composed until he started the night talking.

"Ro..." At first, I assumed it was an incoherent mumble, so I dismissed it. Them came a second, more insistent cry.

"Francis?" I whispered. Maybe he was awake? He didn't answer.

"Ro, please..." Francis whined quietly. I was completely bewildered.

"Francis?" I shook his tattoo-covered arm. "Francis!" He gave a quiet snort, before settling back down. I found it disconcerting when he was suddenly silent; and the chatter of Zoey and Coach in the corner fell quiet. I sat back, half-disappointed, and continued my watch. After an hour, I felt myself get tired, and I couldn't help giving in to the tidal wave of blackness. I fell asleep.

"Ro!" I found myself being shook awake. I could barely hear myself over the sound of gunfire, and when an arm landed beside me I shot to my feet. Swaying from low blood pressure, Zoey steadied me, before pushing a Magnum into my hands.

"Zoey... what-" I began dazedly.

"No time!" she shushed me hurriedly, before lifting her own gun to hold off more Infected. Blinking, I turned to see our attackers, and I felt the hairs on my neck and arms stand when I saw them. A heaving mass of Common Infected struggled to get through the jammed doors, and when one stumbled through it was shot down. The doors, I saw, which were ajar, were being pried wider with each minute. I raised the pistol with experience-steady hands, blowing holes through the arms and heads of the attackers who breached the entrance. I heard the loud explosion of a Desert Eagle, and I winced when I remembered Nick hitting my chest with one of the bullets now burying themselves in the Infected's bodies. Together, as a team, we all managed to kill off the Infected, leaving a pile of mangled corpses in the doorway. Ellis jumped lightly off one of the Infected he'd gored. He began to creep away, but stopped in his tracks. His lips parted in a snarl, and he bounded away into the rafters of the barn. My blood went cold as watched him flee, pure terror etched on his features.

"What spooked him?" Zoey asked. "Did he hear something? Like a cat?" I strained my ears to listen, but I couldn't hear anything.

"Ellis, what..." I trailed off when I felt a tremor in the floor. It came again after a moment's pause; then again. It built a rhythm, and increased in ferocity as whatever was causing it approached the barn. I saw Louis sending Zoey a horrified look.

"Tank!"

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

The doors blasted off their hinges. The beast stood silhouetted in the dawn light, tendon-thick arms hanging by its sides. I saw narrowed yellow eyes glowing in the gloom, before it charged forwards and slammed a fist into Zoey. I heard the breath be forcibly pushed from her as it smashed into her stomach like a rock, then she barreled into me and we both crashed into a pile of loose hay. I heard the familiar peppering of bullets, but they were cut off suddenly. I looked up blearily, hauling Zoey off of me, and I stopped breathing when I saw the others lying flat on the floor. Louis moaned around a broken jaw, and Coach was curled up,

groaning, beside Nick, who had a deep gash in his head. Ellis lay crumpled in a heap by the Tank's feet, and it turned its glare on me when the others were fallen. Lumbering over, it gazed over me for a moment, before looking up at Francis' groan. I cursed his timing. Crawling painfully over round the hay to reach him, I hooked an AK-47 with my boot and aimed it at the Tank. As it raised a hand to crush Francis, I opened fire, and it bellowed with rage as it turned to face me again. I stayed focused at its feet shook the ground, and I braced myself, but as it raised a hand to crush me, it suddenly went limp, fell to its knees, and was still. Its huge body caused a tremor like an aftershock as it landed. Clambering stiffly to my feet, I dragged myself to check on the others.

"Louis?" I leaned over the unconscious man. His jaw was cleanly torn from his skull; the skin ripped and bleeding profusely. I winced. Looking over Zoey and Coach, I saw they both had broken ribs, and Nick had concussion. His skull might even be fractured. What made be dread the worst, however, was Ellis. A pool of blood surrounded him, and he was twisted awkwardly. I tried to roll him over, but he whimpered in pain, tears leaking down his face. He stared up at me with those orange, strangely human-like eyes, as if begging me to help him.

"I don't know how!" I whispered aloud. He turned his head away, but flinched, and fresh tears made an appearance. His grimy face was streaked with them. I lightly pressed his sides and limbs. Nothing broken. But when I reached his back and neck, I almost cried too. His spine was wrenched out of place; almost hooked around his ribs, pushing against his organs and threatening to snap. I gagged. Ellis blinked up at me, and when he saw my expression, he let out a choked sob. A tear rolled down his cheek again, and I felt one on my face too. I didn't wipe it away; I just sat and cried with him. It wasn't fair. First, he was a Hunter, and he'd been beaten, shot, hated, and now this. Why Ellis? Why, out of all people, did it have to be this lovable young kid? I pressed my palms into my eyes in an effort to stop crying. I lifted them when I heard another choking noise, and I scooted away instinctively when I saw Ellis throwing up. The putrid concoction of blood and bile dripped out of his mouth, and when he was done, he curled up, whimpering and shivering. Tears mixed with his blood. I ignored the blood, and I moved to side beside him. He stopped moaning, and shut his eyes. I wondered whether to wake him, as he may slip into a coma. But he looked so peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I left him to sleep.


	17. Save Our Souls

Monster

Yaaaay. -_- Lol. A new chapter.

Lana: *whispering* Do it! Come on!

Ellis: ... Okay... *takes deep breath* Lana doesn' own th'Left for Dead frankfurter!

Lana: *facepalming* Frankfurter?! The word was franchise!

Ellis: Oh, sorry. Th'Left 4 Dead franchise. *whispering* Did Ah get it?

Lana: ... Yes... Never mind.

Seventeen

I jerked awake to find my head sticky with blood. I sat up, ready to yell for help, then I realized it wasn't my blood. It was Ellis'. The kid himself was dozing fitfully, and I checked he was still breathing before turning to the others. Zoey was sitting uncomfortably beside Coach, who was bandaging Louis' jaw. Francis was awake, and he seemed better; he was talking in muted tones to Nick, who was glaring at the biker. But they weren't having a shoot out, which reassured me somewhat. Zoey caught my eye, and waved.

"Hey, Ro," she called. "Are you alright?" I nodded.

"I'm fine, Zoey."

"Take it easy, okay?" She still looked worried.

"Yeah. You too." I turned away, and winced. Peeling back the bloodstained corner of my shirt, I found a deep wound from a sharp piece of the floor. Francis saw me, scowled, and limped over to me.

"You're hurt," he frowned.

"Not much. Go check on Louis," I suggested, but he didn't budge. "Uh... You can go now." I pretended to examine my cut, trying to ignore his penetrating gaze. Eventually, he sighed, and moved away. I looked down at my boots. A zombie apocalypse was not a good time for romance, yet it wasn't a good time for hostility, either. What would I have to do to make both myself and Francis happy?

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

I dragged my feet onwards. The pale winter sun shone on the frost-coated floor; creating a harsh glare that reflected painfully into my eyes. It also made it slippery; I found myself using Zoey as a handhold several times. Once I almost grabbed Francis, but I realized beforehand and ended up face down on the cold floor. I picked myself up, mortified, and walked quickly ahead of the group. After an hour or two we reached another house; and we found fresh water, preserved food and warm clothes. I took a mohair sweater and wore it over my thin t-shirt; grateful for the warmth. I forced Coach to wear a thick red hoodie over his t-shirt, and I zipped up Ellis' coveralls. Nick refused to wear anything but his suit, so I left him to it. Louis shouldered on a blazer, and Zoey found a pair of woolly gloves in a drawer. Francis was pleased to find a long-sleeved biker jacket, and slipped it on underneath his leather vest. After we'd all warmed ourselves and eaten our full, we filled rucksacks with food and water. As an important afterthought, I searched for a medkit and found a thick wad of gauze. I redressed my side and checked Louis' jaw for signs of further fracturing or infection. Luckily, his jaw was already on the mend, and Coach's ribs had only been bruised. Zoey managed to walk, but we needed proper medical attention for her and Nick, whose concussion only worsened and slowed our pace each day. Ellis was no use, either. All I could do was hold him in my arms, doing my best to keep his back straight. After a week of endless trudging, we found ourselves in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by corn fields and sandy roads. Whenever we followed these roads we would end up at another derelict barn, and more than once we discovered a Witch inside. Then we reached a field, and stopped.

"Look," Zoey gasped, pointing at the horizon. A tiny dot in the distance was all I needed to know that there were people - it was a moving car. We began running, as if we were trying to intercept it, with Nick and Coach staggering behind, Ellis and I in the lead. I reached the side of the road, and laid Ellis on the floor, before waving frantically at the approaching van.

"Hey! We need help!" I yelled, pointing at the rest of our group. The van slowed, and I looked in the window, feeling my joy abruptly turn to cold fear. A grate leading to the back of the van showed me that there was no sitting space - only corpses. The driver was wearing a black helmet, with a visor covering his eyes, a scarf over his mouth and nose. CEDA. I staggered back and he climbed out of the truck, lifting his army-issue rifle from his shoulder with gloved hands. I saw myself reflected in the black visor, lost in the empty blackness. I tore my eyes away, and spun, picking up Ellis and running back to the straggling group in one quick movement. Even as I ran, though, I heard the agent open fire. I watched in horror as my companions were shot down like a fête attraction. I cried out as a bullet caught my leg, and I dropped Ellis. He rolled away in the coarse grass. I reached out, but I froze as his body jerked, bullets peppering his body and bloodying the dirty floor. The agent stood over me, and I stared up at him, and he raised the gun and pulled the trigger and-


	18. Looping

Monster

Yeah, sorry about the major cliffhanger. At least you have chapter already, instead of having to wait.

Lana: Get it right this time, okay? Ellis said frankenfurter.

Rochelle: Oh, poor baby. *laughing* Hey, don't you mean frankfurter?

Lana: Say it! They're waiting!

Rochelle: I can't, sweetie, I can't stop laughing now, I'm sorry. Frankenfurter!

Lana: Hopefully Coach or Nick can do this... Dammit, Rochelle! Ugh... I don't own the Left 4 Dead franchise. Oh, and Theo is an OC. He's not a Gary-Stu, don't worry. Is that the name for a male Mary-Sue?

Rochelle: Frankenfurter.

Also, there's strong gore description in this little chappie. You've been warned!

Eighteen

I woke up. I was in the back of a van, with the others around me, sitting in the low cabin. Ellis was laid on the floor, and Coach was nowhere to be seen. I could hear rain thundering against the van.

"What happened?" I asked, and Zoey turned to me. She smiled nervously.

"You passed out."

"I what?" I was shocked. "Why?"

"You had concussion, like Nick. You collapsed when you reached the road," Zoey answered. "We found Theo, the driver of this van, leaning over you, and we thought he was an Infected biting you when he was really checking your pulse. Nick tried to shoot him in the arm," she admitted.

"He what?" I was stunned again, and annoyed. "He's so trigger-happy!"

"Theo was nice about though, when Nick missed," Louis put in, having overheard our conversation. I wasn't surprised, considering the confined space we were a crammed in.

"Thank God he missed," Zoey muttered grimly.

"What then?" I was curious.

"He gave us food and let us use the van for transport. Coach is in the front with him, and-" Louis was cut off as there was a loud shattering of glass, then blinding light and we were flipping over. I got a strong feeling of déjà vu from earlier, when we'd been trapped by Nema and then the Tank had attacked. Then we crashed down to earth again, and rolled, down a long hill until the van settled to a stop on its side. I coughed in the settling dust, and rubbed my streaming eyes. I heard Zoey groaning beside me, her limbs tangled among Louis', and Francis had fallen off his seat onto the van's side. The back doors of the van were hanging off their hinges, and blood was streaked across the smooth steel surface. Some way away from the van, Ellis lay flat on the muddy ground, and Nick was in a heap a few meters further. I staggered out of the van into the lashing rain, and I heard Coach coughing from the front. I breathed a half-hearted sigh of relief.

"Is everybody okay?" Zoey called from inside the van. She extracted herself from Louis, who nodded blearily in reply, then stepped out of the van. She froze when she saw Nick and Ellis.

"Are there any bandages left?" I asked. She stayed rooted to the spot.

"I don't..." Her voice was soft, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. I grabbed her sodden shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Snap out of it, Zo," I ordered. "We need you to be calm now, not hysterical." She blinked and looked at me, before nodding and rushing to Ellis' side. Once she was sure he was still breathing, she darted over to Nick. I stepped up and together we rolled him over, onto his back. Blood stained his soaked white blazer, and we pulled his shirt open to see the wound.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

I gasped, and Zoey leaned sideways to throw up. Nick's stomach was a mess; his skin torn around a gaping hole, his intestines almost spilling from the gap. His ribs were in shards, poking through his skin, and we could see his heart beating inside the shattered bone cage. His left lung was punctured, and as we watched, water began filling his insides, and more blood streamed out of his inferior vena cava. He groaned slightly, and stirred miraculously. He tried to sit up. I pushed him down, and he looked at me with unfocused eyes.

"What's... wrong, Ro?" he mumbled. I shook my head, and put on a fake smile.

"Nothing, don't you worry. You're fine. Just stay lying for a second." Nick looked at me cynically, seeing straight through my lie. He craned his neck and looked down, his eyes rolling with horror when he saw his wound.

"What..." His eyes rolled up and he fell still, blood bubbling from his mouth. I gasped and shook his arm.

"Nick? Nick!" I cried desperately. Zoey wiped her mouth and turned back, shaky and pale. Her eyes widened when she saw Nick's body.

"He'll die," she stated dumbly, before jerking into action and issuing orders. "Rochelle, check everyone's okay. Louis, apply pressure onto Francis' neck." Louis nodded, and pushed the unconscious biker onto his side, and it was only now that I realized there was a deep scratch on his neck.

"Francis..." I murmured.

"I'll find a defibrillator. Coach, stay with Nick and make sure he doesn't have a seizure. Issue CPR if necessary!" Coach nodded and hurried over.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Theo?" Zoey called, and the young driver crawled from the van, cradling a broken wrist and holding a tissue against a cut on his forehead. His brown hair was matted with blood and rain.

"Yes?" he limped over. "Wh-" He was cut off as a slab of concrete smashed into him, his skull exploding into a million shards, detaching his head from his shoulders. His side disintegrated into a mass of bones and bloody flesh, and by the time the bloodstained concrete landed with a thud in the soft mud, all that was left of him was a torn mess. Blood filled the porous ground and he fell forwards, dead long before he even started to fall. Zoey screamed and covered her mouth.

"Theo!" she shrieked. I turned on the spot, mud spraying my boots, to see a silhouette standing on the road above the ditch we were in. It waved its huge arms, before tearing up another piece of the road and hurling it at us. It caved in the side of the van, small pieces of rock showering Louis, who was hidden behind in with Francis.

"A Tank!" Coach bellowed, stopping everyone in their tracks. We all stared upwards as the huge Infected began to make its destructive path towards us, helpless without any means of escape, several injured companions and a lack of proper guns.

"No," I whispered.


	19. Gone

Monster

Cliffhanger again. Always with the Tanks, eh? And it's a shorter chapter.

Lana: Right then. Tell them.

Nick: Why couldn't Ro do this?

Lana: She was laughing too much.

Nick: Laughing? What? Why?

Lana: Because I said frankenfurter.

Nick: Idiot.

Lana: *glares* Say it already!

Nick: Fine... Actually, no. I can't be bothered. See ya. *walks off*

Lana: Coach better do this! *furious* I don't own the Left 4 Dead franchise! Dammit!

Nineteen

I staggered back, away from the Tank. It seemed to be struggling to get down the mud-slick hill.

"Now's our chance!" I yelled to the others. "We have to help Nick and Ellis. I'll take Ellis! Coach and Zoey, you take Nick, Louis helps Francis!" They nodded. "Theo-" I stopped myself as my gaze rested on the mangled corpse, unrecognizable as a person any longer. I tore my eyes away and began running.

"Where do we go?" Zoey caught up to me. "It's going to catch us!"

"You shoot it, while running, Louis too, and the others just run," I replied breathlessly. "Come on! Into the woods!" We formed a tight line, Ellis' head lolling at my shoulder, his legs over my elbow. I stumbled over roots and knots of grass, and we kept slipping on the wet grass, but we continued even so. I reached the other side of the small forest, the others trailing behind. I paused and looked back. I barely saw anything before Zoey came cannoning into my side; thrown by the Tank's fist. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. I staggered to my feet, and she followed suit, clutching her side. I picked up her discarded pistol and fired multiple shots into the Tank's face. I saw Zoey start dragging Ellis away from the corner of my eye.

"I need help!" Coach called, and I glanced over. He was carrying Nick, and the conman's head was lolling like Ellis', blood in thin streams from his mouth and nose. His front was drenched with blood, and I could see the blood spreading on Coach's arms and front. He looked at me desperately.

"Right," I began. "I'll fire, Louis, keep helping Francis-"

"I'm okay," the biker cut in, the cut on his neck washed clean by the torrential downpour. "I can help."

"Alright, then." I looked over to Zoey. "Zoey and I fire, Louis helps Coach and Francis carries Ellis." The others nodded and went to their places, then we continued. I ran behind the group, firing madly behind me, reloading with shaking, rain-wet hands. The Tank began gaining on us.

"Faster!" I ordered the group.

"We can't run any faster!" Zoey yelled to me, her hair hanging lankly over her face. I shook my head.

"We have to-" I felt my foot slip out from underneath me, and I crashed to the floor, my hands sinking into the waterlogged soil. I felt dirty water splash my face. I crawled forwards, and grabbed my pistol, turning just in time to see the Tank running at me. I fired blindly, the rainwater in rivulets down my face, and I curled up small so it couldn't smash my ribs. After a second of nothing, I opened my eyes. The Tank was directly in front of me. I screamed, but I saw the absence of rage in its eyes, and as I watched it fell to its knees, then landed on top of me. Its huge body almost crushed me, and I pushed upwards to stop it. Then the pressure was released, and I looked up to see Francis looking down at me.

"I hate the rain." He sat down next to me, and I collapsed onto my back, laughing weakly.

"Me too."

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

I opened my eyes to a blue sky. Fluffy clouds drifted across the clear expanse, and for a second my aches and pains disappeared.

"Nick's dying." Zoey's voice cut into my reminiscing. I sat up stiffly, feeling the dried mud on my clothes cracking.

"He already was." I stood and brushed myself down. "What changed?" Zoey pointed. I looked around, and saw Nick on his back on the grass, his face contorted with pain although he was unconscious. Sweat poured down his face and neck. Coach and Louis sat near him, engaged in awkward conversation. Francis was asleep beside me. Ellis was on his back, his eyes following a colorful butterfly fluttering around his head. I went to Nick's side.

"There's nothing we can do," Coach admitted quietly. "He's going to die, Ro. It's best we put him out of his misery now." I shook my head defiantly.

"There must be something we can do!" I protested.

"Ro..." Coach looked at me sadly.

"No - there has to be something. Anything!" I looked for medicine. I found none.

"He's gone, Ro," Coach said. I turned to reply, then I saw Nick lying unmoving on the ground. His chest was still.

"Nick?" I fell to my knees beside him, and pressed my ear to his bloodied chest. There was nothing - no pulse, no rise or fall of breath. Nothing.


	20. Whispers in the Dark

Monster

Hey, guys. I'm sorry for the delays but I got my iPod stolen on the 27th August, by some guy. I don't know the real culprit but he was pretty suspicious. I won't describe any names or appearances, he's just He-Who-Took-The-New-Chapters-Of-Monster-So-I-Had-T o-Rewrite-Them-Slowly. Sorry.

It's true. I finished writing chapters 20, 21 and 22 during a car journey with my parents, when we reached our destination and I put my iPod away. At the cafe we visited while there, I left my iPod on the table by accident - but I was still on the table literally one inch away from the other. Then the guy came to the table, straightened the chairs for no reason, and when we turned around, it was gone. We asked him but he shook his head. After that, all he did was avoid our eyes and smirk when we walked past.

Ugh.

So, all in all, until December, you can't expect constant updates. It might even be one chapter per WEEK. I'm still annoyed, and I'm going to use my mom's iPhone and the laptop to write for now.

Review Corner-

Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness: xD I love that scene!

SPHazelcat: Brownies. Mmmmm. :P Sorry about the lack of Ellis.

Supergamer5: Okay, I'm really sorry, but if I have to PUT YOU IN AS A GANGNAM STYLE-DANCING SMOKER TO GET REVIEWS FROM YOU, I'm sorry, but I guess I won't be getting any more from you. I'm sorry, but this is a mostly serious fic, and I just can't put that in. I hope you RESPECT my decision. And I respect you for reading this fic, but I just can't do what you ask. Again, I'm sorry.

Twenty

I tore a defibrillator from Louis' hands; almost knocking him over. I muttered a quick apology, but there was no time to spare. I ran to Nick's side. I was aware of the tears dripping down my cheeks. His eyes were open and glazed, and I dropped the defibrillator to open his shirt. I was met with torrents of blood, torn arteries and his heart. It wasn't beating. I sobbed out loud.

"Clear!" I fell down beside him, crying into his sleeve. I felt Zoey pat my back comfortingly.

"He's gone, Ro," she whispered. A movement made me look up, but it was only Ellis, pulling himself towards Nick's body. I watched him silently as he lowered his head to Nick's wrist - and remained there for a second. When he lifted his head, blood dripped from his chin, and his eyes glowed with a new fire.

"Did he just drink his blood?" Louis sounded slightly repulsed.

"I don't know," Zoey replied quietly, her eyes fixed on the two. I stared at Nick, but he didn't move. Louis turned away, and I thought about following when Nick's eyelids flickered. I held my breath, and he inhaled sharply, his eyes opening fully. They were orange.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-Monster-

My eyes flickered and opened fully. I was face to face with a Tank. Squeaking and falling backwards to get away, I realized the eyes were glazed and dead, like Nick's had been. Nick! I stood up quickly, looking around. Exhaling in relief when I saw his body, still breathing, sitting against a tree, I froze again when I saw the others crowded around something else. Pushing through, I saw Ellis, curled up on his side. Blood stained the floor, and from where I was standing I could see his spine and ribs poking through his skin; tearing his shirt and sticking up like white knives in the air. His eyes were shut, and blood bubbled in the corner of his mouth.

"Ellis, sweetie," I began, falling to my knees in the grass. "Don't do this, honey..." He shook his head.

"R-Ro..." he rasped.

"It's not your time, baby," I sobbed. I could hear Zoey trying not to cry behind me, and even the usually optimistic Louis looked grim.

"Ah can' help it, Ro," Ellis whispered. "Everythin's all my fault..."

"No!" I cried. "It's mine! I can't help you, and-"

"Ah volunteered."

"What?" I felt my world turn black and white, like I was about to die.

"Ah volunteered... t'be an Infected.

"But why?" I had to fight to get my voice loud enough to hear.

"Ah was told it would help y'all..." Ellis admitted. "Ah was told tha' if Ah took part in their Strain campaign they would help you guys, an'keep you safe. So Ah did. But all Ah've done is made everythin' worse..." I ignored the tears pouring down my face.

"Don't go, baby, it's okay, none of this was your fault," I cried. "Just stay awake, and everything will okay, alright? Hey, remember the time you said your friend got a goat with his racetrack? I want to know what happened..." I continued speaking, even though the faint, painful rise and fall of Ellis' chest had stopped. Even as I held his hand, he was going cold, and his eyes were blank. It was too late. But I couldn't accept it.

"Ro..." Zoey began sadly. "He's gone, Ro." I shook my head fiercely.

"... and what about the time when Keith..." I refused to stop. Ellis had to answer one of my questions, just one. Didn't he?

"Ro... He's dead."


End file.
